Who Am I?
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: After a horrific incident involving Chimera, Stella loses her memory and goes to live on earth, can Brandon help her remember everything and everyone in her life?
1. Flashback

Who Am I?

Summery: After a horrific incident involving Chimera, Stella loses her memory and goes to live on earth, can Brandon help her remember everything and everyone in her life?

Info: This starts at the beginning of season three, only I'm changing it a lot.

Disclaimer: Winx Clubnot mine

Chapter one Flashback

**Stella's P.O.V**

I could feel the wind rippling through my hair leaving behind a cold mark, was this all real? Had I really been pushed off the edge and now falling through the atmosphere?

I didn't want to open my eyes, too scared to see if it was real, kind of stupid of me actually it was obvious what was going on it didn't take a genius to figure it out I was falling alright and fast at that.

What will happen to me? Obviously there's a bottom, an end to this fall but what would happen then?

Transform, that would work if I transform I can fly back up and be safe and then take care of that bitch, who does she think she is doing something like that.

It'll be easy just open your mouth and say 'Solaria power' simple do that and I'll be safe but no matter how hard I tried to open my mouth the wind's pressure forces it shut.

Maybe if I think about it, yeah maybe if I say in my head 'Solaria power' I will transform I'll try that…nope not working.

This is it then, normally I won't give up but there's no hope for me now, I'll just keep falling until the end.

Oh why me, why did this happen to me? I have friends, a family and a boyfriend, how will they go on? Well my dad will probably move on just like that with _'her'_ and that whore.

**Flashback, about eight hours ago** The sun shined brightly over a bright and happy building of Alfea, teenagers were already gathered outside it waving goodbye to there friends, it was the start of summer vacation and they all couldn't wait to get out and see their parents. In one dorm lay princess Stella of Solaria, she was fast asleep in her bed and having a long lie in, students were outside and the loud noise they were making woke Stella up. "What's going on" She groaned as she rolled over in her bed, she looked at the calendar on her bedside table and it had circles around on particular date and had "Summer vacation" written around it. Stella glanced at the calendar and read it; once it had finally struck her she jumped out of her bed squealing. "OH MY GOD FINALLY!" Stella screeched loudly, her loud squealing woke up Amore, Stella's bonded pixie of love. "Stella whats up?" Amore asked curiously, Stella picked up the calendar and walked over to Amore's tiny bed. "Look at today" Stella said eagerly, Amore rubbed her eyes and looked at the date. "Ok lets see" She scrolled down the calendar with a tiny finger, "Ok 23rd, 24th ah here we are the 25th…OH WOW" Amore screeched and just like Stella she leapt out of bed and started to jump about excitedly. "I know, its finally summer that means no more classes, no more homework, its just going to be me lying on a sun bed working on my tan" Stella said happily. "Where are you going for your holidays Stella?" Amore asked. "I guess I'll have to be sent backwards and forwards so I can spend time with both of my parents" Stella said frowning slightly. "Well that's ok, do you think I can come visit you on Solaria?" Amore asked. "Sure of course, where are you going then?" Stella said to Amore. "I'll go back to the Pixie Village with the others," She said. "Speaking of which, where is everyone? Have they forgotten that its summer already" Stella said opening the door and walking towards Bloom and Flora's room. 

Typically she found both of them fast asleep in their beds, Stella walked to the curtains and pulled them open quite fiercely so that the sunlight gleamed through.

"Rise and shine girls it's a lovely day" Stella said cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked she was still half asleep.

"Yeah why are you in such a happy mood" Flora said.

"Well incase you haven't noticed it's the start of summer" Stella said folding her arms.

"Oh yeah it's summer now if forgot" Bloom said climbing out of bed.

"Well I need to go pack for Solaria" Stella said walking back to her room but not forgetting to wake up Tecna, Musa and Layla on her way.

Stella soon got busy by sorting out which clothes she would take to her mothers and which ones she would take to her fathers.

"Ok" Stella said to no one in particular, "I will take this to mom's and this to dad's wait what if I want to wear this when I'm at my dad's hang on I can do a duplicating spell so I don't have worry" Stella started to duplicate all of her clothes and placed them in separate suitcases.

Amore watched this with a smile, "It's nice to see that you're really excited about summer, Stella," She said.

"Well it's nice to finally go home and see my parents, I wonder if Solaria has changed at all since I've been gone" Stella said.

Soon all of Stella's suitcases were packed she shrunk them into a tiny bag, Stella was now all set to go to her dad's house, she was going to spend one week at her dads palace and then one week at her mothers palace.

Bloom walked into Stella's room; "So you're all ready to go," She said staring at the minuscule bag lying on Stella's bed.

"Yep I can't wait to see my dad again," Stella said with a happy smile.

"Well before you go someone wants to talk to you in the quad" Bloom said.

"Really who?" Stella asked.

"Wait and see" Bloom said with a smile.

Stella walked out to the quad completely clueless about who wanted to see her but then she saw it, Brandon was standing by his levabike smiling at her.

"Brandon what are you doing here" Stella asked as she walked over to him.

"Well I heard that you were going to Solaria for the summer so I thought I'd come say goodbye" He said.

"Oh that's really sweet," She said.

Brandon then pulled away from Stella and pulled a box out of his pocket, it was a box he handed it to Stella.

"What's this?" She asked looking down at the box in her hands.

"Open it" Brandon said, Stella slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh my god, Brandon it's beautiful" Stella said, Brandon took the necklace out of the box and tied it around Stella's neck.

"Just a little present I thought I'd get you," He said.

"Thank you Brandon I love it" Stella said, Brandon leaned in towards Stella and gave her a long passionate kiss, When they pulled away Stella gave a small frown.

"What's up Stell" Brandon asked, Stella looked at Brandon's face.

"Will you come visit me on Solaria" Stella said.

"Of course I will" Brandon said, Stella gave Brandon a huge smile.

"Great" She said happily.

"I need to get back now sweetie" Brandon said, Stella now looked a little upset which made Brandon laugh, "come on Stella I'll see you during the summer I promise".

Stella nodded, "Ok" she said, Brandon climbed back on his bike and gave Stella one last kiss, "I'll see you later" He said.

"Ok" Stella said and with that Brandon drove away, Stella was now even more excited about summer, she walked back to her room to say goodbye to her friends.

Once she got back to her room she had questions thrown at her from her friends.

"So what did he want?" Musa asked.

"Did he do something romantic?" Flora asked.

"Was he sweet?" Layla said.

"Well yeah I was really sweet and he gave me this" Stella said pointing to the necklace around her neck.

"Wow that's beautiful," Bloom said.

"It's real diamonds too," Tecna said.

"I know, well I guess I better get summer started then" Stella said happily, she walked into her room to retrieve the tiny bag.

"I'll see you soon girls," She said as she pulled her Solarian ring off her finger and transporting herself straight to her father's palace.

She arrived in the courtyard and smiled, everything seemed the same as it was before, before another thought could reach her mind a butler walked up to her.

"Princess Stella welcome back" He said, "May I take your luggage?"

"Of course" Stella said clicking her fingers to reveal the several suitcases that she had brought with her.

Stella walked into her father's palace and there she saw her father, her heart was filled with happiness.

"Stella" Her father said walking towards her and pulling her into a hug.

"Daddy" Stella said hugging her father back.

"Welcome back Stella" He said, "Come I have a surprise for you".

The king lead Stella down the halls of the palace and during the walk Stella and her father were talking about any random subject that popped into their heads.

"So what's changed since I've been at Alfea" Stella asked.

"Well one very important thing has changed Stella," The king said "This is what I want to show you".

Stella was confused, "What's so important?" She asked.

"You'll find out," He said with a smile.

They walked to a brown door, Stella could hear voices behind it, voices she didn't recognize.

"Who's in there?" She asked.

"Ok you know that your mother and I have gotten a divorce" The king said, "Well Stella I would like you to meet your new stepmother and stepsister" Her father opened the door to reveal a woman with creamy colored hair and a girl with bluish blackish hair.

"This is your Stepmother, Cassandra and your Stepsister, Chimera," He said with a smile.

Stella was shocked there was no way that her father was getting married to another woman, stepmother stepsister, the words hit her like a bullet.

"There will be a ball tomorrow where I will announce the happy news," Her father said.

Cassandra walked towards Stella, "we are going to be the perfect little family," She said placing a hand on her shoulder gripping it quite tightly.

"Yeah" Stella whispered, in a way she wished that summer had never begun, she looked up at Chimera, who hadn't said a word yet she gave Stella a smile, which made Stella's hair stand up on end, it was a real fake smile.

"Um I need to go unpack in my room" Stella said quickly making a get away, Chimera watched Stella leave and her lip curled.

Stella went straight to her room and sat down on her bed, why was this happening? She knew that her mother and father had split up but she didn't think that her father would ever remarry.

She never thought that he would ever remarry to anyone like Cassandra either, she was rude and completely unfashionable, Chimera was exactly the same only she's too stupid to get into Alfea so she goes to Beta school.

Stella carried on thinking about her new family until a bleeping noise from her phone brought her out of her thoughts, she glanced over at her phone and picked it up it had a text message on it, it said:

Hey Stella Go to Solaria's Fifth moon for a surprise 

Stella smiled, she knew that it was from Brandon only he would do something like this but should she go? The fifth moon of Solaria was quite dangerous, it had no support around it and if you fell off of it you would fall until you hit a planet below but no one knew what planet it was.

"Oh well" Stella said, " A little danger never hurt anyone".

She then left her bedroom and made her way up to the fifth moon, it was quite a walk up there because it was very high up but soon after about an hour of walking she finally reached the top.

However no one was there when she arrived so she just waited here for a while, it was really dark on the moon and it was really small too, Stella looked out to the beautiful view of stars twinkling in the dark sky.

"Enjoying the view," A voice sneered.

Stella turned around and there she saw Chimera, she had an evil look on her face, which made Stella nervous.

"Oh uh Chimera, hi" She said, "Would you mind leaving you see I'm…"

"Waiting for someone? Yeah I know" Chimera growled.

"Huh how do you know?" Stella asked.

"I sent the message," Chimera said strutting towards Stella.

"You WHAT? Why" Stella said feeling a bit angry.

"You have something that I want" Chimera said, "You are a princess, something I will never be, but my mother and I want total control of Solaria and frankly you're holding up our plans".

"What are you on about" Stella said nervously, Chimera held out a hand, a huge green ball formed in it and she through it straight at Stella, knocking her straight to the floor, Chimera may be going to Beta but her powers were still unbelievably strong.

Stella tried to transform but something was stopping her, "Why can't I transform?" Stella cried.

Chimera laughed bitterly, "You can't transform because that spell I put on you was a power discharger spell, you can't use your powers for an hour now".

Stella gasped in disbelief, what was Chimera going to do now? She could see that she was going to go to drastic measures to get what she wants, she could see it in her eyes.

"Well now that you can't use your powers, time to get down to business" Chimera said, a purple wire like thing flew out of her hands and wrapped itself around Stella's ankles, tripping her up.

"STOP IT" Stella yelled.

Chimera wasn't going to give in that easily, now that Stella was on the floor things were going to get easier, again she threw a green ball at Stella causing her to roll along the ground at a fast pace, soon she was dangerously close to the edge of the moon.

"Nearly there" Chimera reminded herself, this time she powered herself up to produce a purple orb in her hands, she threw the orb straight at Stella, Stella fell straight off the edge.

Chimera couldn't see Stella anymore, she just expected that she fell but just to make sure she walked to the edge and looked down, to her horror she saw Stella clinging onto the edge for dear life.

"Please" Stella gasped in fear, "Don't do this you can be Princess I don't care just please help me".

"I'm not getting this far for nothing" Chimera said, she placed her sharp pointy high heeled shoes on Stella's bare hand and pushed gently on it.

"Say goodbye Princess" Chimera spat, her foot went straight down onto Stella's hand causing her to let go and Chimera watched as Stella's fell through the atmosphere.

"Finally" She said with a demented smile.

**End Flashback** Stella's P.O.V 

I know I'm getting closer to ground now, it feels like I've been falling for eternity, yes I'm scared I don't know what will happen and I don't know what Chimera and Cassandra will do to my father either.

I managed to force open my eyes at last, I saw many tall buildings pass me as I fell faster; this was it I have reached it.

"Please transform" My head was screaming "PLEASE HELP ME".

My eyes fell shut again and I could feel something bursting out of my back, it was my wings but they were so small that they could barely stop me from falling, they only slowed me down a bit but I was still falling at a very fast rate.

It's not looking good is it? Goodbye my family, Goodbye Brandon, Goodbye my loyal friends maybe I'll see you up their.

End Stella's P.O.V 

There was a loud crash as the fairy of the sun and the moon finally hit the ground…

What do you think if you like it then please click the purplish bluish button in the corner of the screen and review, however if you don't like it then don't review it will only make me sad.


	2. Jenny

I'm so happy, first I go to see Avenue Q which was brilliant and then when I get back I look to see if any people have reviewed fro my story and I have SIX reviews, that's the most reviews I've ever got for one chapter, thank you everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine

Thank you Lunariagirl33, Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Chibi horsewoman, Firewindgirl3000, sapphire. .m0i and coolgurl800 for reviewing

Warning: There is a bit of strong language in this chapter, it kind of got the best of me.

Chapter 2 Jenny

It was a peaceful day at Gardinia on planet earth, people were happily strolling around the town and it truly was a town where nothing strange happened, until today.

It was about 11:41 when people heard that deafening crash, people who were working ran out of their offices; schools of kids and teenagers ran out into the streets to find the source of the crash.

The crash came from outside a huge business place where many were working; Jenny Hudgens age 39 was working in the building when she heard the crash, she saw many of her co-workers running outside.

"What happened" Jenny asked one of the workers who ran passed her desk.

"Apparently someone fell off the roof" The worker said, Jenny froze never in her five years of working here had anything like that ever happened.

She grabbed her coat and ran outside with the rest of the crowd, when she reached the outside there was already a huge crowd gathered outside.

She was very curious to see who it was so she started to push her way through the crowd, she didn't care at how vicious she was being to any of the people she accidentally elbowed in ribs, she was a very curious woman and she wanted to know.

Finally she reached the begging of the crowd where there was a small space and then she saw a teenager who had long blonde hair.

"Holy shit" Jenny gasped.

"Who is she?" Someone asked.

"Probably a teenager who wasn't happy with her life," Someone else said, "She must have wanted her life to end".

"Well her life will end if you DON'T CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW" Jenny screeched.

There was an instant rush to find a phone; soon someone was on the phone to the hospital.

Jenny crouched down beside the girl and examined her body, it looked severely damaged it had nasty bruises all over her body and it looked like her head was bleeding, Jenny carefully lifted up her wrist to check her pulse, it was running but very slowly.

People where still gathered around the girl and Jenny and she angrily turned to the crowd, "FOR GODS SAKE MOVE BACK, GIVE THE POOR GIRL SOME AIR" She shouted, obediently the crowd started to shuffle backwards, the faint sound of a siren could be heard in the distance, soon two members from the ambulance pushed their way through the crowd and were now tending to the girl's damaged body.

"She's been badly injured" the female member said, "Get the stretcher from the ambulance".

Obediently the other member ran back through the crowd and came back pushing a stretcher with him, they both carefully lifted her limp body up onto the stretcher.

"Are you her mother?" The female asked.

"No" Jenny said, "But I'll go with her".

The female nodded at Jenny and the crowd quickly made a passageway so that the two hospital members, Jenny and the stretcher could get through, they all boarded the ambulance and they drove off with the siren blaring.

Jenny watched the girl on the stretcher; she was so pretty with her blonde hair and a skinny figure, why would she do this though? Anything that was unanswered she would find out as soon as she woke up. That is if she did wake up.

And that's chapter 2, I have three already written out so I might post it tonight after I've been out or maybe tomorrow when I get back from school.

Review or Chimera will kill a bunny, please save the bunnies!


	3. Waking Up

Next Chapter is here blah blah blah Read and enjoy…Blah

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, saPphiRe. .m0i, Lunariagirl33, firewindgirl300, coolgurl800 and Solarian Sweetie for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine

Chapter 3 Waking up

Jenny waited patiently in the hospital waiting room, she held a cup of coffee in one hand and the other was rested on her leg, her foot was tapping a random beat into the ground, every now and then she would look towards the room that the girl had been taken to, even though she had know idea who or where this girl came from she felt quite close to her.

She took a sip of her coffee and looked out the window wistfully, her job as an accountant will have to wait; she ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair as she continued to stare out the window.

A door creaking open stirred Jenny out of her thoughts, she looked up to see a doctor walking over to her.

"Is she ok?" Jenny asked.

The doctor looked Jenny in the eye, "Yes and no, come with me and I'll show you".

Jenny gave a reluctant nod and she followed the doctor into the room that the girl was in, she didn't look good at all, her arms were bandaged up and she had another bandage wrapped around her head and there was a stitched up cut on her neck.

"She broke her ribs and a bone in her arm but that will heal in time," The doctor said.

"That's good" Jenny said.

"But there's something else" The doctor continued, "The fall severely damaged her brain causing her to lose her entire memory".

Jenny gasped, "No way, has she forgotten everything".

The doctor gave a nod, "Yes we will have to re teach everything to her once she wakes up, she should wake up soon so would you like to stay with her?"

Jenny nodded, "Of course she's been through a lot and I bet that the last thing she wants is to be alone" The doctor gave a smile to Jenny and left.

Jenny pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, no memory, she couldn't believe it such a thing would be so hard to replace, soon after the doctor had left the girl started to stir in her bed and her eyes opened to reveal a pair of stunning hazel eyes.

"Hey there" Jenny said giving the girl a friendly smile.

The girl looked a bit scared, "who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jenny," She said.

"Jenny…" The girl whispered, "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital, you fell off a roof" Jenny explained, the girl blinked.

"What's a roof, I don't know what you're going on about," She said.

Jenny sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought, "Let me go get the doctor, he will be able to explain things better than I can".

The girl looked puzzled, "What's a doctor" She asked.

Jenny took a deep breath to stop herself screaming at the poor girl, "You'll wait and see" She ended up saying.

Jenny stepped out the room and found the doctor talking to the receptionist.

"Excuse me" Jenny said, the doctor turned to Jenny, "She's woken up".

The doctor nodded, "How is she?"

"Driving me nuts" Jenny answered, "She's actually forgotten everything".

The doctor laughed, "Don't worry we'll re teach everything to her", the doctor and Jenny walked back into the room to where the girl was.

"Is that a doctor?" The girl asked pointing at the doctor.

"Yes I am a doctor," He said, "Would you mind waiting outside, just while I try to tell her about what happened and hopefully I can try to find out who she is and where she came from".

Jenny nodded and she left the room, this time she stood outside the door and looked up at the reception desk she was trying to look out for anyone that looked like the girl that could be her parents.

About half an hour later the doctor came out looking solemn, "Well I told her what happened and she understands but the bad thing is that she can't remember her name or her parents, we think her parents might be dead".

Jenny gasped, "Dead" she whispered.

"We also think that the death could be the cause of her suicide attempt," The doctor said.

"Are you sure that it was suicide though" Jenny asked.

"Well there's no other cause for it I mean who would stand up on a seven story high building and fall by accident but the real point of it is who is she going to stay with, she can't stay here forever".

Jenny thought about this for a while and then it came to her, "She can stay with me, I'll put an ad out in the paper to say that I've found her and if anyone knows her they can come and try to help her".

The doctor smiled, "Thank you but she won't be able to move in for several months we still need to re teach her most things".

Jenny nodded, "Can I see her", the doctor nodded and Jenny walked back into the room.

"Are you ok?" She asked the girl, she gave a slight nod.

"Why would I fall though, I don't understand?" she said.

"Well do you know what happened to your parents" Jenny asked.

"My parents…I can't remember them, I think they're dead," She said.

"How about yourself, do you know your name" Jenny said.

The girl's eyes wandered over to the table next to her; there was a magazine on it with an article about Nicole Ritchie on it.

"Nicole" she whispered, "It sounds familiar, I think that could be my name," She said.

"Are you sure?" Jenny said

"Well no it could be anything but this name sounds really familiar," She said.

"Ok…Nicole" Jenny said, "The doctors are going to put you through a special course so you can learn some things you may have forgotten and then after that you are going to come live with me, is that ok"

Nicole smiled, "Yeah, thanks Jenny" She said.

Jenny smiled as she pulled Nicole into a hug, ok so at first she wasn't too fond of the girl, she just wanted to rip her head off but now she fells so close to her and she just wants to help Nicole to get her life back on track.

Two weeks later when Jenny was resting at home she received a phone call from the hospital, they said that they were very pleased with the progress that Nicole made and that she is ready to go into her new home, Jenny went down to the hospital for answers.

"What's going on, I thought you said that it would take a few months," Jenny said to the doctor when she arrived at the hospital.

"So did we, but Nicole has made brilliant progress these few weeks, all her wounds have healed up like magic and she now knows nearly everything she needs to know" The Doctor said happily.

"Ok so can she come home with me now" jenny asked.

"Sure but you just need to fill out some forms, I'll go fetch her" The doctor disappeared into Nicole's room while Jenny started to fill out some forms at the reception desk, soon Nicole walked out of the room looking good as new, all her bandages had disappeared and her cuts were gone.

"Nicole you're looking as good as new" Jenny said as Nicole walked over to her.

"I feel like that too, so where do you live," She asked

"Not too far away" Jenny said, she handed the papers to the receptionist and then led Nicole out of the hospital.

Unfortunately word had gotten around that Nicole was coming out of hospital and many news reporters wanted to get the scoop on what actually happened to her.

As soon as the two girls appeared at the exit, there was a sudden rush of people towards her clutching notepads and pens.

There were several blinding flashes as cameras were being held up to Nicole's face to get evidence, Nicole nervously tried to shield her face.

The crowd was all calling her name and everything was getting a bit too much.

"Nicole, why did you fall off the roof"?

"Is it true that you lost your entire memory?"

"How did you remember your name?"

"ALRIGHT" Jenny screeched causing the crowd to fall instantly silent, "This girl has been through a lot the past few months so the best thing you could do is back off and leave her be".

The crowd instantly made a pathway and Jenny and Nicole both walked through and towards Jenny's home.

"Who were they?" Nicole asked.

"Paparazzi" Jenny explained, "If a major event or something that will entertain people they will go and get photos about it and the people with the notepads they are journalists, they will find out about what happened and put it in a newspaper".

"Oh" Nicole said still looking a bit puzzled.

Jenny saw that look on Nicole's face and smiled, "Don't worry," She said, "You'll get the hang of things soon".

Nicole giggled as they walked off towards Jenny's home.

God I'm tired, stayed up just to finish this chapter, see I am very dedicated!

You know the usual, Review please or Chimera will get her hands on some very cute innocent bunnies and kill them.


	4. Jenny's Daughter

Ok this is a short chapter but the next chapter is going to be longer I promise.

Thank you to Phoebe the queen of Dragons, firewindgirl3000, coolgurl800 and saPphiRe. .m0i for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Winx Clubnot mine

Chapter 4 Jenny's daughter

"Well here we are" Jenny said, both girls were standing outside a medium sized modern house.

"It's nice" Nicole said politely, Jenny smiled.

"Come on in, I'll show you where everything is" Jenny said, they both walked towards the front door and Jenny unlocked it.

Jenny opened the door to reveal a hallway with plain white walls; it had several doorways that led to different rooms of the house.

"Well this is the living room" Jenny said leading Nicole into a room with cream walls tinted with blue, it had a white couch that faced a TV and there was a table with many pictures on it, Nicole walked towards the table and picked up a photo of a girl.

"Who's this?" She asked, Jenny looked at the picture and sighed.

"That's my daughter" Jenny said, "She doesn't live here anymore".

Nicole looked at Jenny, "Where is she?"

"Well she got the chance to move to India to study all about other cultures" Jenny explained.

"Oh" Nicole said wishing she never brought up the subject; she could see the pain in Jenny's face.

"She moved there three months ago, at first she would send me letters telling me how nice the people are and what she's learning but then the letters stopped coming and I would get the odd email every month or so, I called her the other day but she said that she was too busy to talk to me" Jenny said, she sunk down onto the couch looking miserable.

"I'm sorry" Nicole said, "I didn't mean to bring it up".

Jenny shook her head, "Don't worry about it, you didn't know," She said, "Come on I'll show you your room".

Jenny led Nicole up some stairs to a box room that had been turned into a bedroom, it had a cream colored bed and a closet, it wasn't very much but still it was enough to live in.

"Thank you Jenny" Nicole said hugging Jenny, "Thank you for everything".

Jenny smiled, "Hey I'm a good person, I couldn't just let you live alone for the rest of your life".

Well I'm off to write the next chapter, it might be up tonight or maybe tomorrow I don't know depends on how long I want it to be, but I have brain food with me AKA Chinese! So I will be busy writing this.


	5. Newspapers And Calls

Wow, I get off the computer for about an hour to eat my Chinese and when I get back on I already have reviews and normally I have to wait until the morning until I get reviews, I was so happy that I had to finish this chapter and post it up as fast as possible!

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, saPphiRe. .m0i and Solarian Sweetie for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine

Chapter 5 Reading and Calling

Bloom walked along the path up to her home, she had been spending some of her summer vacation with Musa on the Harmonic Nebula and she was now going to spend it with her adoption parents.

She couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt though, she was having fun but she couldn't seem to get hold of Stella, everytime she tried to ring her phone it would just keep on ringing, she heard that Stella's father was remarrying and guessed that she hadn't taken it very well, Brandon knew about this too and was also trying to get hold of her.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer however no one came to the door, Bloom sighed and pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hello" She called as she closed the door behind her, "Is anyone here?"

She walked over to the dining room table to find a note on it telling her that her parents had gone out and will be back soon, Bloom sat down at the table and spotted a newspaper lying next to the note, she picked it up and read the front page, immediately the headline caught her attention.

Suicide girl lives 

A few weeks ago we reported that a girl fell of a seven story high building causing severe damage to herself, we all thought she was going to die but we've seen her out of hospital looking as healthy as ever. (Turn to page three for entire article).

Bloom's eyes wandered to the picture that was posted next to the article and gasped.

She saw two girls, one of them she didn't recognize but the other girl, her blonde hair and hazel eyes looked all too familiar, it was Stella.

Bloom was in shock Stella tried to commit suicide? It was hard to believe, Bloom always thought that Stella was happy with her life, but maybe the whole problem with her father caused her to do this.

Quickly she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

Brandon walked towards the huge Solarian palace, after two weeks of trying to get hold of Stella he was now going to see if she was ok in person.

He walked towards the doors and knocked twice, the door slowly creaked open to reveal a butler but the weird thing about him was that his eyes were wide open and showed no expression.

"Err Hi is Princess Stella there?" Brandon asked.

"No there is no Princess Stella here," The butler said bluntly.

"Oh…has she gone out?" Brandon said.

"No one called Stella lives here" The butler said in the same blank tone as last time, "Please leave before I call security".

Brandon was getting annoyed, "Come on, I'm her boyfriend and she said that I could come visit her".

"Listen this so called Stella does not live here, please go away" The butler demanded.

"Princess Stella of Solaria lives here I know it" Brandon said clenching his fist, "Now show me where she is".

Before Brandon could say another word the butler slammed the door in his face, Brandon clenched his teeth together bitterly, he knew that Stella was there but why did the butler tell him that no one called Stella lived there? Did she not want to see him anymore?

Brandon was now really worried, he started to walk away from the palace; he took one last look at it and then continued.

Then Brandon heard his phone ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket quickly hoping that it was Stella.

"Hello" He said hopefully".

"Brandon" Bloom's voice could be heard down the other line.

"Oh… Bloom" Brandon said he bowed his head, "I thought you were Stella".

"Brandon listen" Bloom said, her voice was shaking.

"What is it?"

"I've found her".

I think that will be it tonight, or maybe not!


	6. No One

Here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine

Thank you Solarian Sweetie, Phoebe the queen of Dragons saPphiRe. .m0i, coolgurl800 and firewindgirl3000 for reviewing

Chapter 6 No One

Brandon dropped the phone in shock, Stella was ok but where was she, he grabbed his phone off the ground and held it by his ear.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Brandon asked.

"Well… I think you need to come to earth, I'll explain everything there" And with that Bloom hung up.

Brandon's heart sank, Bloom wanted to tell him in person, this obviously meant that Stella wasn't ok, Brandon carried on walking off to find a portal, which would take him to earth.

"Ok I'm off to work, are you sure you'll be ok by yourself" Jenny asked Nicole.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Nicole said with a smile.

Jenny cupped Nicole's face in her hands, "Call me if you want anything ok" She said, Nicole nodded and Jenny grabbed her bag and left, however she couldn't help feeling guilty it had only been a week since Nicole was let out of hospital and she wanted to stay with her longer.

Nicole sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, soon she realized that there was nothing on so she went up to her room and turned on her stereo, Nicole looked out of her window as she listened to the songs that played.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away? _

Nicole glanced over to the stereo; the song that was playing it seemed to reach out to her.

_And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
And invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me…_

Nicole blinked, this song it was sounding like a story of her life.

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?_

'Trying to find myself' Nicole thought, 'myself'.

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
And invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me…_

Nicole walked over to the stereo, "Who do I want to be?" She said, "I can't even remember who I am or where I came from so where do I start?"

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

"The blinds and curtains? Are they like the passageways to find who I am?" Nicole said, this song it seemed is if it was written for her.

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me…_

"I'm just me," Nicole whispered, "I'll find myself, sooner or later".

_We are moving through the crowd..._

Nicole turned off the stereo just as the last guitar note played out, her head was spinning and she gripped it and took deep breaths.

"Maybe I just need fresh air" She said, she walked downstairs and found the spare key that Jenny had given her, Nicole opened the front door and walked out.

_No One…No One._

Well what do you think? You can just tell me in a review or you know send me a letter

By the way the song I used is No One by Aly and Aj, I love that song and I thought it went well with the story.


	7. Trying To Remember

Its Christmas Eve, I am bored and Mum has banned me from going near the tree, so I shall write this

Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Solarian Sweetie, Firewindgirl3000, saPphiRe. .m0i and Alex Natasha for reviewing

Chapter 7 Trying to Remember

Bloom was pacing impatiently around her house, an hour ago she had called Brandon to tell him that she had seem Stella, well not in person but still the paper said that she was living here so they should be able to find her.

She sat down on a chair and started to bite her fingernails, she glanced at the clock, she brought her hand away from her mouth and started to drum it on the table.

Soon there was a knock at the door, which caused Bloom to jump about five feet into the air, she hurried to the door and yanked it open and there stood Brandon looking worried.

"Oh thank god you're here," Bloom said giving a sigh of relief, "Come in".

Brandon walked into the house and Bloom followed, "Well come on" Brandon said, "What is so important that you can't tell me over the phone".

Bloom nodded and she walked over to the table and picked up the paper, she handed it to Brandon.

"Read the front page," She said blankly, Brandon stared down at the paper and soon his worried face changed to a confuted look.

"Suicide girl lives? What's that got to do with Stella?" He said, Bloom tapped the photo next to the article, "Look" She said.

Brandon looked down at the photo and gasped, "Oh my god…Stella".

Bloom took a deep breath, "Yeah".

Brandon placed a hand on his head, "Oh god," He said, he read the article.

"She fell off a roof? But why surely she didn't do it deliberately I mean I always thought she was happy with her life" Brandon said, Bloom could hear his tone of voice changing; it sounded like he was about to cry.

Brandon quickly turned to the read the entire article, "She broke her ribs and one bone in her right arm but that is said to be all that is wrong with her" He read aloud.

"I know it seems like shock but it says that she lives somewhere round here so if you want we could go looking for her to see if we can find her" Bloom said.

Brandon stared down at the paper again; he looked at the picture of Stella and sighed.

"Ok" Brandon said, He placed the paper back on the table and he and Bloom left.

A few hours had passed and Nicole was strolling through the town smiling to herself, today was a nice day the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

She then stopped at a shop window to check her reflection; she flicked her hair back a few times and as she straightened up to leave something glimmered in the sunlight, which caught her eye.

Around her neck was a beautiful diamond necklace; Nicole lifted it up so she could see it properly.

"If only I had my memory I could remember who gave me this beautiful necklace," She whispered to herself.

She gave a sigh and started to walk back to her home, meanwhile on the other side of the street was Bloom and Brandon, they had pretty much given up hope looking for Stella.

"We've looked everywhere for her, Bloom, you said she was here so where is she?" Brandon said getting slightly annoyed.

"Look Brandon I didn't say she would defiantly be here, the newspaper said that she was living round here so that's what I choose to believe" Bloom said folding her arms.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't believe every word the paper tells you" Brandon hissed looking Bloom right in the eye.

"Brandon trying to scare me won't help finding Stella you know" Bloom said angrily.

Brandon clenched his fist and his eyes narrowed, Bloom thought he was going to punch her but then Brandon sighed and bowed his head.

"Sorry" He said quietly.

"Don't worry" Bloom said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'd be like this if I found out that Sky had been in an accident".

"How big is Earth Bloom? If she's not here then who knows where she could've gone" Brandon muttered.

"I'm pretty sure she's still here Brandon, she only just came out of hospital and I don't think that she's up to going away to different places" Bloom reassured him, "If you want you want you can stay here with me until the end of the holidays, that way we can carry on looking for Stella".

"Ok" Brandon said, a smile was forming in the side of his mouth, "thanks".

Bloom didn't reply, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Bloom what's wrong" Brandon asked.

Bloom didn't speak instead she pointed to the other side of the road, "Look" she whispered.

Brandon looked over to where Bloom was pointing and just like Bloom, his mouth fell open too".

"Stella"

Brandon blinked, he had found her finally and he had to pinch his arm to check that he wasn't dreaming.

"Is that actually her," Bloom said smiling.

"Yeah defiantly I'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere," Brandon said with a huge grin on his face.

Stella was slowly walking down the road, Brandon watched her as if she was a goddess.

"STELLA" He called, she didn't turn around, "HEY STELLA IT'S ME".

Again Stella didn't show any interest, she just carried on walking.

"Well don't just stand there, go after her" Bloom said giving Brandon a push, Brandon ran straight across the road, not caring that he nearly got hit by a car.

He ran down the path trying to catch up with Stella, however the path was full of people and they were all in his way.

"STELLA" Brandon called again trying to fight his way through the crowd she carried on walking.

"Oh come ON" Brandon hissed, he managed to push his way through and he looked for her but she was out of sight.

"Can't I get a break today?" Brandon thought.

He ran down the path looking down other different ways that led to other places, then he saw her again, she was walking up a garden path and to a door.

"It's now or never" Brandon said, he ran as fast as he could, he ran straight up to Stella just as she had put the key in the door, he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to spin around.

_It's her_ Brandon thought, _It's actually her I can't believe it_.

"Hey" He said to Stella, "I finally found you".

Stella blinked, "Found who".

Brandon gave a laugh, "You sweetie, I've been looking everywhere for you" He put his arm around her, "come on I'll take you back".

"Back where" Stella said pushing his arm off her shoulder, "I'm sorry but I don't know you".

Brandon froze, "Stella come on it's me, Brandon".

"Brandon?" Stella muttered, "I don't know you, I'm sorry but you're scaring me" And with that Stella opened the door to her house and closed the door.

Brandon's mouth dropped, what was this? Was it some sort of weird game she was playing? Whatever it was it had made Brandon worried, he sighed and walked away until he thought of something, there was a huge tree in the garden, Brandon walked towards it and started to climb it.

"Has he gone?" Nicole whispered to herself, she peered out of her bedroom window and scanned the garden for Brandon; she gave a sigh of relief when she couldn't see him.

"Thank goodness," She said lying down on her bed, "he really freaked me out" She said out loud, "I mean why did he keep calling me Stella? But maybe, what if he knew me before I lost my memory, what if he's a friend or something".

Nicole shook her head, "No if he did know me, he would have realized that I was in hospital an he would've come to visit me or at least tell me who I really am".

Nicole gave a sigh and got up from her bed and walked over to a desk in her room, Meanwhile outside Brandon was still climbing the tree, he was trying to get into a position, which would let him to see Stella, finally he could see into Stella's bedroom window however he was on a very narrow branch and the tree was quite high from the ground so he had to be very careful.

He saw Stella sitting at a desk writing in a diary or something, Brandon tried to move closer for a better view however his foot missed the branch and he lost his footing and fell of the tree and down to the ground with a loud thud

Ok so I might of left this story on a cliffhanger but I promise I will update before 2007, but until then Merry Christmas to all of the readers and reviewers of this story, hope you get what you wanted!


	8. You Will Always Be Stella

See I told you that I would update before the New Year and well here is the next chapter.

DisclaimerWinx Club not mine

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Solarian Sweetie and Firewindgirl3000 for your reviews.

Chapter 8 You Will Always Be Stella

Brandon groaned miserably, he felt as if he had a really bad hangover, his eyes were shut and he couldn't hear anything, he tried to remember what happened but nothing came to mind.

'I guess I must of blacked out then' Brandon thought, slowly his eyes cracked open, his vision was blurred but he could see someone standing over him.

"Are you an Angel?" Brandon whispered.

The figure burst out laughing, "Not quite" The figure said, it was defiantly a girl Brandon could tell by her voice.

His vision cleared to see Stella standing over him she gave Brandon a smile.

"So you're awake then," She said with a little giggle.

"Yeah" Brandon said, "What happened?"

"Well I'm not too sure of that myself" She said, "I heard a loud crash outside so I went out and I saw you lying on the floor, I recognized you from when you thought I was someone else so I thought that you might have had something wrong with you so I brought you inside, does that help with anything?"

"Yeah, I remember now" Brandon said blushing slightly as he remembered the real incident of what happened, but he couldn't tell Stella that he was trying to spy on her.

"Glad someone does" Nicole muttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What was that?" Brandon said, Nicole wiped her eyes and looked back up at Brandon, he slowly sat up and placed a hand on his forehead feeling a massive bump on his head.

"Oh god" Nicole said spotting the bump, "Here, you lie back down and I'll get some ice for that" She said walking out of her room.

Brandon looked around the room, it was empty and there was nothing of Stella's in the room.

'She must of only moved here' Brandon thought, 'I'll try to get some answers out of her'.

Nicole walked back into the room with an ice pack in her hands, "Here" She said handing it to Brandon.

"Thanks" He said placing the ice pack over the bump, "So how long have you been living here for?"

"Only a few days" Nicole said, "I was in hospital for most of my time here".

"HOSPITAL" Brandon gasped.

Nicole nodded, "Yep and well before hospital I can't remember anything that happened before that".

"What?" Brandon whispered.

"Well you see, apparently I fell off a roof and caused some damage to my brain which made me forget all of my memory" Nicole said, "I wish it never happened but what I am trying to figure out is why I was on that high roof in the first place".

Brandon was in shock all of this wasn't a lie it was all true, Stella had lost her memory and now she's living a completely different life without her friends and without him.

"It's nothing really, I guess I'll have to restart my life without anyone, no one knows where my parents are and none of my friends have come to find me" Nicole said sitting down on a chair.

"So do you know what your name is?" Brandon asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm not too sure if its my correct name but it's the one I'm using until I find my real name" Nicole explained "My name's Nicole".

Brandon nodded; it wasn't her real name though if only he could say to her that it wasn't her name but if he did chances are he would just scare her away.

"And your name's Brandon right" Nicole said.

"Yeah" Brandon said, he had to be really careful now, he couldn't mention anything about Solaria or in fact any of the realms and he had to be very careful not to call her Stella.

"So do you live here by yourself?" Brandon asked.

"No" Nicole said, "The day I was taken into hospital there was this woman who would come to look after me and we've become really good friends so she's letting me stay with her".

"Oh that's good" Brandon said, he really didn't want Stella living alone without no memory, then he saw something, a diamond necklace was around her neck, it was the same necklace that he had given to Stella the last day her saw her.

"Hey where did you get that necklace?" Brandon asked.

"Oh this" Nicole said lifting up the necklace, "I don't know I think it was given to me but whoever gave it to me I guess that they care a lot for me".

"Trust me, whoever gave you that would only think of you" Brandon said and it was defiantly true.

Nicole smiled and the hours passed quite quickly, Nicole and Brandon just seemed to talk for ages.

"Well I think I should be getting back" Brandon said, he got off Nicole's bed and Nicole showed him to the door.

"Thanks for today Brandon" Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked, "I should be thanking you".

"I mean that you kept me company for the day and normally I would be by myself until Jenny got home" Nicole said blushing slightly.

Brandon grinned, "Well if you ever want to talk again then come to where I'm staying".

Brandon gave Nicole Bloom's home address and he set off but this time he felt really close to Stella.

"Don't worry," He said, "I will find out what happened and I will try to be a part of your new life, but to me you will never be Nicole, you will always be Stella".

Nicole watched Brandon as he set off down the round and she smiled, he was really cute and well it's not every day when an incredibly cute guy turns up on your doorstep…unconscious!

Soon Jenny came home from work and the two were eating dinner quietly.

"So what did you do today?" Jenny asked.

"Oh nothing really, I went out for a stroll and well that was it I guess" Nicole said calmly.

Jenny looked at Nicole and she could she her smiling, she placed her fork down and looked Nicole right in the eye.

"Ok what's up?" She said.

"Wha…oh nothing, nothing" Nicole said chewing on a piece of chicken.

"Well why do you have a smile on your face that could rival a hyena then?" Jenny said, Nicole started to blush again.

"Jenny, did you ever meet someone that you felt you had a strong connection with?" Nicole asked.

"What relationship or friendship" Jenny said.

"Relationship"

"Well, I have been in quite a few relationships but I've defiantly had that feeling you have, it was with this guy I met when I was about your age, he was so good looking so I went over to him and I talked to him, I could feel this feeling inside of me and I knew that he was then one" Jenny trailed off from there.

"Well what happened after that?" Nicole said.

"Well I told him my name and he ignored me and went after a long legged brunette," Jenny said with a laugh, "Why did you ask in the first place though".

"No reason" Nicole said and she went back to eating her dinner.

"You met someone didn't you" Jenny said with a big smile.

"No" Nicole protested, Jenny raised one eyebrow and Nicole flushed.

"OK fine this guy collapsed in front of the door so I helped him and we seemed to talk for the entire day…actually we did talk for the entire day" Nicole said, she gave a meek smile at Jenny who just laughed.

"Well what does he look like" Jenny asked.

"Looks don't really matter" Nicole said.

"Oh Whatever Nicole, I can see that your completely hooked on the guy so tell" Jenny said leaning a bit closer to Nicole.

"Ok, he has these amazing chocolate brown eyes and when you look into them you just melt and he has the same colored hair and well…oh my god he's just so cute" Nicole said dreamily.

"He sounds lovely, will you see him again?" Jenny said.

"Maybe, he gave me his address so I think I'll see him again soon" Nicole said.

"I say go see him tomorrow, that way he won't forget about you" Jenny said.

"Fine" Nicole said, "You're the expert".

Soon Nicole went to bed, she closed her eyes and remembered the events of that day, it was weird she went out feeling like no one and she came back feeling like she was loved, something which she couldn't remember.

"I'll go see him tomorrow, he won't mind he said anytime I want to talk again he'll be there" Nicole whispered as she drifted off into a long sleep.

I have a something to ask you all, as some of you may know I have a story called Love ME and I was thinking of doing a sequel to it but I'm not too sure because it ended so sadly and I want it to stay that way but this idea I have for the sequel is really good too, I'm not sure so when you review please tell me if you want a sequel or not.


	9. Who Is That Girl I See

I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I have had writers block and I couldn't think of anything to write.

Thank you firewindgirl3000, Phoebe the queen of Dragons and saPphiRe. .m0i for reviewing

Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine

Chapter 9 Who Is That Girl I See

Sunlight shimmered through the curtains of Nicole's room, the light wove up and reflected into her closed eyes, something happened an image flickered in her head it was quite blurry but still Nicole could see it and she felt a strange warmth in her, a feeling as if she knew this image.

A girl stood up on a tall cliff watching the sunset, she had long blonde hair that flowed in the breeze and two strands of her hair were tied up on the top of her head, her outfit was a stunning pink, orange and turquoise, Nicole couldn't make out what kind of outfit it was though but still, she was mesmerized by it.

As the sun set a pair of huge wings opened up from her back, they were amazing butterfly wings which sparkled, her wings started to flutter and soon they carried her off to the reminder of the sunlight.

Nicole sat up in alarm her eyes were wide with amazement; she took a deep breath and lay back down on her bed.

"Just a dream, it was only a dream" She whispered, "But who was that girl, whoever she was, she was so beautiful".

Nicole closed her eyes again to sleep when her door burst open.

"Come on Honey, get up it's time to get ready to see your dream man" Jenny said running into her room with a tray balanced in her hands, she set it down on the bed and looked at Nicole impatiently.

"Well come on, eat up" She said encouraging her to eat.

Nicole obediently started to eat the toast on the tray; she looked up at Jenny who was rummaging through Nicole's wardrobe.

"Um Jenny, what are you doing?" Nicole asked.

"Well we can't have you looking awful for when you see him now can we" Jenny explained pulling out an orange jumper, she examined it and then tossed it aside.

Nicole finished her breakfast and climbed out of her bed, "Ok what exactly should I wear then?" She asked.

"It needs to be something that's casual but it can't be too casual so it looks like you lounge around the house in it, it needs to be posh casual but not too posh because we don't want him to think that you're a complete stiff" Jenny said, surprisingly all in one breath!

Nicole walked up towards the wardrobe and analyzed it, everything seemed to appeal to her, normally she would put anything on and didn't care what it looked like but now she seemed to now what suited her and what didn't.

Her hand reached up and shot towards a light pink vest top and a pair of skinny jeans, she pulled them out and held them up to Jenny, "What about this" She said.

Jenny stared at the outfit and then she smiled, "Perfect" She said happily "Get changed into that and I'll get started on your hair".

Jenny walked out of the room and left Nicole alone to get dressed in privacy, Nicole stared at the outfit that she chose out confused, she never really cared for clothes but this just seemed to appeal to her.

"Weird" she whispered as she took off her pajamas and pulled on the outfit, Jenny came back in holding a pair of hair straightner.

"Ok sit down and let me work my magic" She said proudly, Nicole sat down in front of a vanity mirror and Jenny stood behind her, she picked up one lock of Nicole's hair and clamped it into the straightner.

"You have amazing hair" Jenny complimented Nicole blushed.

"Thanks" She answered.

"Ok once I have done your hair I will do your makeup and then…" Jenny stopped, her facial expression changed from happy to shocked.

"Oh BUGGER!" She screeched at the top of her voice, "I forgot I was supposed to be at work an hour ago" She said biting her lip.

The only thing Nicole could do was laugh, Jenny handed her the straightner and she ran out of the room.

"Sorry" She called as she raced down the stairs, "Tell me how it goes" and with that Jenny was gone.

Nicole chuckled to herself as she carried on with her hair, soon it was looking fabulous and Nicole was pleased with the results, she then started on her makeup, she put on a shade of light pink eye shadow and a layer of clear lip gloss on her lips, she got up from her vanity and walked down the stairs.

She walked towards the door and opened it she walked outside and smiled, today was a beautiful day well actually it hadn't rained since Nicole was brought out of hospital.

She took a deep breath as she closed the door, "Ok" she muttered to herself, "He said that you could see him whenever so you're ok doing this, but I just seem a bit desperate doing this I mean seeing him the day after we met I don't know, hopefully he won't mind".

Nicole pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket; it had the address that Brandon gave to her yesterday, she studied it and then started walking down the road towards his house.

Meanwhile at Bloom's house she and Brandon were talking about Stella.

"So she can't remember a thing" Bloom said astounded.

Brandon nodded, "Nothing, she can't remember us or anyone else, I don't think she remembers that she has powers".

Bloom sighed, "I can't believe this" She brought a hand to her forehead, "Why her" She whispered a tear falling down her cheek.

"I know but I think I know what happened the day she was found on the streets" Brandon said, Bloom looked up and listened, "I know that Stella would never do this to herself".

"That's what I thought but maybe her father getting remarried pushed her over the edge…literally" Bloom said.

"Now that's what I thought happened at first but I know her and she would never do that, yes she might think about doing that but never actually doing it" Brandon said, he blinked, "I think that someone pushed her".

Bloom's eyes widened, "Pushed her? By who Her stepmother?"

Brandon shook his head, "I don't know by who, but what we need to do is find out about this woman and find out if she would ever do something like that".

Bloom nodded, "Ok I can ask Tecna to do research about Solaria, but what are you going to do about Stella?"

Brandon thought this over for a minute and then he spoke again, "I am going to try to help her get her memory back, I will spend time with her and well hopefully it will jog her memory".

"Why not just tell her everything," Bloom said shrugging her shoulders.

Brandon stared at Bloom, "Of course I'll just waltz up to her and say 'guess what you're a fairy with the power of the sun and the moon and on top of that you're a princess of a realm called Solaria and we think that you were pushed off you're realm by your stepmother'" Brandon said sarcastically, "I think she'll have me thrown in prison or send me to a mental home".

Bloom sighed, "It was just an idea no need to go all sarcastic on me".

Just then the doorbell rang and Bloom got up to answer the door, she opened it to be met by a familiar face.

"Um hi does Brandon live here" Nicole was standing in front of Bloom with a nervous smile on her face.

Bloom was in shook, her eyes were about to pop out of her head and her jaw had dropped so far it could've hit the ground.

"Bloom, who is it?" Came a voice from the living room, Brandon came into view, he saw Nicole and walked towards her.

"Hi Nicole, how are you?" Brandon said happily.

"I'm fine thanks" She smiled, "I thought I would come see you again, you don't mind do you?"

"No of course not" Brandon said happily, he looked at Bloom who by the way was still gawping at Nicole.

"Nicole this is my friend Bloom" Brandon said pointing to Bloom, she quickly snapped out of her mood and smiled at Nicole.

"It's nice to meet you…Nicole," She said shaking her hand.

"Likewise" Nicole said, "Um Brandon I was wondering would you like to go out and have lunch with me?" she asked blushing.

"Oh ok" Brandon said happily, "See you Bloom".

"Yeah bye" She said waving at them as they walked out of the house, as soon as she had closed the door, Bloom went into a massive screaming fit on the floor.

"AAAAHHHHH MY GOD" She squealed as she rolled around the floor, "She's back, now all that's missing is her memory"!

Brandon had taken Nicole to a small café and there, just like the day before they talked for ages.

"So how long have you lived in Gardinia for?" Nicole asked.

"Oh not long, I don't actually live here I'm just staying with Bloom until I go back to school" Brandon explained.

"Where do you go to school?" Nicole asked taking a small sip of her drink.

Brandon froze; he couldn't say that he went to a school in a completely different realm.

"I go to school in…France," He said thinking quickly.

"Wow that must be great" Nicole said smiling.

"Yeah I'm an exchanged student there" Brandon said think that his plan was going smoothly.

"Talk in French" Nicole said.

'Crap' Brandon thought, he didn't know French in fact he only knew how to speak English!

"Oh no I'm not that good in French I have a translator there" Brandon quickly said.

Nicole laughed, "I think someone's shy" She said with a cheeky smile.

Brandon laughed to, "Yeah a little bit".

Soon when they had finished their food, Brandon took Nicole for a walk in the park.

"It's so nice here," Nicole said admiring the park.

"Yeah it is" Brandon said smiling at Nicole.

Nicole looked up at the clear sky, the sunlight shined into her eyes once again, an image flashed into her mind again of that girl with the huge butterfly wings standing on that cliff, slowly the girl turned her head and before Nicole could see her face the image faded away.

Nicole's head started to pound, she bent over placing a hand on her head trying to ignore the pain.

"Are you ok Nicole" Brandon asked running to her side.

"Yeah…I'm fine," She muttered, "It's just a head ache, nothing to worry about".

"Ok" Brandon said a little unsure.

Nicole was scared, she didn't want to tell Brandon about that girl she saw, she didn't want him to think that she was crazy.

Soon it became evening and Brandon walked Nicole to her home.

"Thanks for coming out with me" Nicole said.

"No problem, I had fun" Brandon said, "Would you like to do it again tomorrow".

"Ok" Nicole said happily.

"Cool, I'll pick you up here at 2:00" Brandon said, he waved goodbye to Nicole and walked off down the road.

Nicole smiled, he was so nice and he defiantly knew how to treat a lady, she opened the door to her house and walked in feeling like something in her lost memory had been filled.

Well I think that went quite well for about a weeks worth of writers block!

Review it will show me that my hard work is paying off


	10. Let Go Or Hang On

Sorry for not updating for a while, whoever invented writers block will feel my wrath!

Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine

Thank you to Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Solarian sweetie and firewindgirl3000 for reviewing.

Chapter 10 Let Go Or Hang On

Brandon walked into the room where he was sleeping in and smiled happily, it had been a few hours since he and Nicole went out and to be brief, he felt great.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes; he couldn't wait to see her again and once he fell asleep it would only be a matter of hours before he could see Stella, soon he settled down into a deep sleep.

Brandon opened his eyes to find himself standing in the park where he took Stella earlier on; he looked up towards the bright blue skies and smiled.

But something happened, the sky turned a deep blood red and dark clouds swarmed around it, the green grass wilted away and the trees lost all their leaves.

"How lovely it used to be here" Came a voice, Brandon turned around to see Chimera smirking at him, she flicked back her hair and moved towards him.

"Who are you?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Names aren't important" She said cutting him off, she raised her eyebrow and analyzed him, "You're pretty cute, I don't know why you would see anything in her".

"Her?" Brandon said then it hit him, she was talking about Stella, "What do you mean?"

"So full of questions" Chimera said bluntly, "You know curiosity killed the cat".

Brandon clenched his fist, "Look are you going to tell me why you've just turned up here for no apparent reason or not".

Chimera laughed, "Ok fine I'll tell you, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep away from Stella or Nicole or whatever she's calling herself these days, she can't remember anything that happened in her past, everyone is happier in Solaria without her you know".

Brandon ran towards Chimera throwing a punch at her but his fist simply passed through her body causing no harm.

Chimera gave another laugh, "Idiot" She whispered, "I'm not real, this is just an image of me, my real self is" Chimera sniggered, "Well if I told you that then all the fun would be sucked out of this".

Brandon watched as Chimera turned on her heel to leave, "Remember what I said Brandon" She said not bothering to turn back, "Don't do anything".

Everything seemed to be getting darker and soon it had turned to black.

Brandon sat up in alarm, he looked around in relief to see his room, it was only a dream thank god.

Brandon lay back down thinking about what that girl had said to him in that dream, who the hell was she and why did she want him to keep away from Stella.

"Everyone is happier on Solaria" Brandon whispered, was Stella falling off Solaria all for the best? Brandon was now not too sure if he should go on that date with Stella now.

He closed his eyes once again and fell asleep, only he was a little bit worried about what would happen tomorrow.

This time instead of seeing the red skies and the black clouds he saw a beautiful sunset and a small cliff that looked like a platform, Brandon looked out towards the pink and orange skies and was filled with a warm feeling.

"How lovely it is" Came a voice, Brandon remembered that same quote from his other dream and immediately spun around.

"Look whoever you are show yourself" He called; the only answer he got was a soft giggle.

"Turn around" The voice, said, Brandon turned back to face the sunset to find a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and huge butterfly wings sprouting out of her back, Brandon could barely see her face, the only thing he could see was a pair of beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to sooth him.

"Who…who are you?" He asked once again, the girl smiled.

"I can't tell you right now, but surely you must…no I can't say," She said softly.

"Come on tell me, obviously you came to see me otherwise you wouldn't have come to my dream" Brandon said.

"I can't tell you something's but I can tell you why I have come to you" She said softly.

Brandon sighed, "Listen can you help me, my girlfriend was pushed off her realm and now she can't remember me so I'm trying to help her get her memory back but this girl in another dream came to me telling me that I can't see her anymore and that it's for the best and…"

The girl put a finger to her mouth and Brandon fell instantly quiet, "Everything that you were told in that other dream is a lie," She said.

"What?" Brandon muttered.

"I can't give you the name of that girl but I can tell you that she is evil and she will try to come between you and Stella, if you help her regain her memory she will become powerless and that is why she wants you to stop".

Brandon bowed his head, everything seemed so confusing now, who should he trust, the girl who wanted him to keep away from Stella because it was the best or the girl who said everything is a lie, but this girl had a strange familiar presence of her that Brandon couldn't hold back.

"Carry on helping Stella, Brandon" The girl said, "Everything will come out ok I promise".

Brandon looked up and nodded, "Ok" He whispered, "I'll carry on".

She smiled, "Thank you for believing me".

She turned to face the sunset and her wings started to flutter gracefully.

"Wait" Brandon called out, "Can you tell me who you are?"

The girl turned her head and she smiled at Brandon, "Not yet, however everything will become clear to you soon and hopefully when it does you will see me in my true form" She turned her head to face the sunset once again, "Hopefully".

Her wings started to flap and she took of from the cliff and flew towards the sunset, Brandon watched her with a smile.

Brandon's eyes flickered open, now that was the kind of dream her wanted, not that girl who was evil but the girl who was so calm and sweet and maybe she had some sort of connection with Stella.

Brandon looked at the clock and sighed. It was 3 in the morning, he sunk back down into his bed only this time he felt a lot more confident about his date tomorrow.

Ok well I think that I will update this and my other stories on Friday, that's when I get my new laptop and I can't wait!


	11. The Internet Sparks Many Questions

I feel so ill so I am lying in my bed typing this.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Solarian Sweetie, coolgurl800 and saPphire. .m0i for reviewing

Disclaimer Winx Club not mine

Chapter 11 The Internet Sparks Many Questions

It was the chirping of birds that woke Brandon the next morning, he looked at the clock in his room to check the time, 10:00.

"Good" He whispered, he was worried after being woken up twice that night he would oversleep.

He pulled on some clothes and went downstairs, there he saw Bloom sitting on the sofa, but she wasn't alone, Tecna was sitting next to Bloom with a laptop resting on her legs, they both seemed to be deep in concentration for neither of them realised that Brandon was watching them.

"Hi girls" Brandon said making both of them jump.

"Oh Brandon you scared me" Bloom said, "I got Tecna over here to help us figure out what happened to Stella".

"Really have you found anything yet?" He asked sitting next to Tecna.

"Not yet, I've tried a few tourists websites and they've said nothing about the royal family" Tecna said typing into the laptop.

Brandon gave a little sigh, he knew that this was going to take a while but he was really curious about everything.

"So are you seeing her again today?" Bloom asked obviously talking about Stella.

"Yep today at two" Brandon said quite proudly.

Tecna glared at Brandon, "You're meeting a girl at two" She whispered, "I think that's really low, going out with someone while your girlfriend is missing, I thought you were better then that".

Brandon blinked at Tecna, "Um I am going out with Stella" He said nervously.

"Well if you're going out with her then why am I wasting time researching her because she's gone missing" Tecna growled folding her arms.

Brandon was now losing his temper "Stella was pushed off of her own realm by someone and now she's lost her memory, I'm trying to help her to recover her memory and you are doing the helpful thing by researching Solaria to find out if there are any people that hate her" He hissed.

Tecna's mouth dropped, "Oh" She muttered, "I had no idea, I'm sorry".

"Don't worry we just need to do all we can to help her" Brandon said calmly.

"So how is she?" Tecna asked as she continued to work.

"She's alright, you just have to be careful around her, you can't mention Solaria or the fact that she has powers" Brandon told Tecna.

Tecna nodded, "I understand" She said, Brandon leaned in to see how she was getting on.

"There's nothing about the royal family anywhere, surely there must be one website that tells us what's going on" Tecna said.

Then something popped up that caught Brandon's eye, a website that a newspaper heading on it.

"Wait, go on that" Brandon ordered pointing to the screen, Tecna clicked on the website and they were taken to a site that had pages of Solarian news on.

"Wow this is perfect" Tecna said as she read some of the articles.

"Ok we need the most recent page of news" Brandon said, Tecna found the most recent page and looked for the right one.

"Ok sports news, TV news, come on where is it" Tecna mumbled to herself as she carried on searching, "Jobs, AH HA" She cried causing Brandon and Bloom to face her.

"The News concerning the royal family of Solaria" Tecna said proudly as she clicked on the link.

"Well what does it say?" Bloom asked.

"Its an article about the king" Tecna said, "I'll read it out".

"Today the King of Solaria got re-married to Countess Cassandra and therefore the new queen of Solaria, Countess Cassandra has already got Solaria under her little finger by changing many of the laws of Solaria.

One of these rules is that when the time comes her daughter now known as Princess Chimera will take over the throne instead of the Crown Princess Stella.

However no one hasn't seen the Princess for over a month now and rumours are going around all the realms saying that Stella is distraught about the new decision and refuses to leave her room, well we say Stella honey get over it you've still got it better than us so why the hell are you complaining, well now that a new Queen is here I say that Solaria is going to be the best realm in the universe" Tecna finished reading and there was a long silence.

"Look there are some pictures of them" Tecna said pointing to the screen, Brandon looked at the photos.

"So that's Cassandra" Brandon said looking at a picture, "Where's Chimera".

Tecna pointed to another photo and Brandon gasped, the picture was the girl who came to Brandon in his dream, the one who told him to stay away from Stella, Brandon was suddenly filled with hatred and fury.

"She did it" Brandon said pointing at Chimera, "It's all her fault".

The girls stared at Brandon "What do you mean" Tecna asked.

"Have you seen her before" Bloom said.

Brandon nodded, "She came to me in a dream last night, she told me that I can't see Stella again because everyone on Solaria is happier now".

"Well I guess she told the truth" Bloom said reading the article.

"Yeah I guess maybe I shouldn't see her today after all" Brandon muttered, "I shouldn't have listened to that spirit".

"Spirit, what spirit?" Tecna asked.

"Well after that dream I had with Chimera I had another one where some girl told me to carry on seeing Stella and that everything that Chimera told me was a lie" Brandon explained.

Tecna thought about this for a while before speaking again, "What did she look like" She asked.

"I don't know, all that I remember is that when I saw her I was filled with this warm feeling that I have defiantly felt before" Brandon whispered, "And she had these eyes that shone, I couldn't see what colour they were but they were beautiful".

Tecna nodded and she started fumbling around in her pocket, soon she pulled out her psychic beetle, she activated it and it started to buzz around Brandon's head.

"Ok" Brandon said a little worried, "What is this thing doing?"

"Don't worry it's a psychic beetle, it'll pick up anything that you can't remember" Tecna explained.

The beetle buzzed around Brandon's head for a while before returning to its socket, Tecna pushed a few buttons and then a picture came up of the girl that Brandon saw.

"That's her" Brandon said as he was filled with a warm feeling.

"Wow" Bloom whispered, "Who is she?"

"I don't know but she has a beautiful glow, that means that her power is very strong and can do many things" Tecna said as she studied the picture.

"But why can't we see her face?" Bloom asked, "Was she like this when you saw her Brandon"

"Yep, she wouldn't tell me her name or anything" Brandon said.

"Her facial appearances won't be shown but I don't know why, naturally it would pick up every single face it sees even the most blurred ones" Tecna said, she put her finger on her forehead and thought.

"You said about her name" Tecna finally said, "You said that she didn't tell you what it was".

"Yeah she wouldn't say" Brandon said.

Tecna looked at the picture again, "Normally her name would come up underneath the picture, why isn't it then" She whispered to herself.

Brandon watched as Tecna placed the psychic beetle down on the table and crossed on leg over the other, She was one of the smartest person he knew so why couldn't she figure this out?

Tecna leant back on the sofa and placed her head in her hands, this had to be the hardest thing she had to figure out in her life, how could this girl link with Stella and Chimera? It was all a big puzzle, But what would she want with Brandon, then it hit her.

Tecna placed her hand down on the table and looked up, the others watched as she pulled her laptop towards herself.

"Ok I need to know everything that she said to you" Tecna said as she looked at Brandon.

"Well she told me that everything that Chimera told me was a lie at that she is evil and will try to come between me and Stella" Brandon said, Tecna nodded as she typed in all that Brandon was saying.

"She said that Chimera will become powerless if I stayed with Stella and she wants me to help her get her memory back" Brandon told Tecna.

Tecna nodded, "Anything else".

Brandon looked up to the ceiling, "Yeah, I asked her who she was and she said that she couldn't tell me but everything will become clear and hopefully we will see her in her true form".

Tecna and Bloom looked at Brandon, his voice was so calm and he wasn't normally like this.

"Ok" Tecna said, she closed her laptop and she got up from the sofa, "I need to run this over, I should be back in a few days".

"Thanks Tec" Bloom said, "You really helped".

"Hey it was nothing, I'm here to help" She said as she picked up her laptop and walked towards the door, "I'll let myself out".

"Are you ok" Bloom asked Brandon.

"Yeah I just hope we can help her, what happens when we go back to school and we have to leave her alone, God knows what will happen, Chimera could find her and try to kill her again" He said.

"I know I want to be there for her too but we've done all that we can, now we just have to wait and you need to get back together with you, that way it'll be easier to explain if Chimera does come back" Bloom said calmly.

"Ok" Brandon said, he looked at the clock it was now 1:45.

"Wow we were talking for a long time" He said, "I need to go pick up Stella".

He left the house feeling a bit sad, he always thought that everyone on Solaria loved Stella, but obviously Chimera and Cassandra have been brainwashing them, telling them that Chimera is the perfect princess, if only they could see the truth.

"I'll get Stella back, if it's the last thing I do" Brandon said angrily.

"That's good to know" A calm voice said in his head, "Thank you".

So that chapter is done, if I get bored I will write more.


	12. A Short Romance

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, its just been mad in my life, well my teachers all decide that it would be fun to dump loads of homework on me at the same time and thats been making me really tired so i couldn't be bothered to write.

Thank you to Phoebe the queen of Dragons, saPphire. .m0i, Solstician Princess, Solarian Sweetie, DCIMorse and Chibi Horsewoman for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine

Chapter 12 A Short Romance

Nicole was waiting anxiously in her room for Brandon to come, every few seconds she would look at the clock and prayed that time would move faster.

Nicole was staring out of her window hoping to catch a glimpse of Brandon walking towards her home, but instead she saw something else, a girl with long bluish blackish hair was staring at her from the garden path, Nicole nervously looked down at her she was scaring her, the girl gave Stella an evil smile and then as if by magic she disappeared.

Nicole was so freaked out by the girl she didn't realize that the doorbell had been ringing for a few seconds now.

"Oh God" Nicole gasped as she raced down the stairs, when she reached the bottom she ran her fingers through her hair just to make sure that it was perfect and she answered the door, there stood Brandon giving Nicole a smile that made her legs weak.

'Oh I forgot how cute he is' Nicole thought giving Brandon a smile back.

"Hey Nicole, so are you ready to go?" Brandon asked.

"Sure" Nicole said closing the door behind her.

They both walked down the road and they both had thoughts flying through their minds, Brandon really wanted to tell Nicole who she really was and Nicole wanted this date to be her first kiss with Brandon, with him it made her feel as if she could remember who she was.

But her mind kept drifting back to the girl who was watching her, she made Nicole feel a bit cold and as if she knew her but not from a pleasant memory.

"You ok Nicole, You're not saying much" Brandon said stirring Nicole out of her thoughts.

"Wha…Oh yeah I'm fine" She said giving Brandon a sweet smile, "Just thinking".

"Really, what about" Brandon asked.

Nicole bit her lip, "No don't worry" She said quickly.

"Ok" Brandon muttered, he took Nicole back to the café they went yesterday but she didn't seem herself.

"Are you sure you're ok" Brandon asked, "You're not the same person as yesterday".

"You're right, I'm not" Nicole muttered staring at the floor.

Brandon froze at her last words, she's not the same person, maybe she figured out who she was, "What do you mean?" Brandon said.

"Well…"Nicole hesitated, "Ok you're going to think that I'm really weird but today before you came, their was this girl outside and she looked at me and it felt like I knew her, but not as a friend more like an enemy" She said.

Brandon listened to this, "What did she look like?" he asked.

"She had these ice cold eyes and long dark bluish, blackish hair" Nicole explained.

'Chimera' Brandon thought, he clenched his fists every time he thought about her.

"Anyway I she just gave me this feeling and I thought maybe she was linked to my past" Nicole continued, "Maybe I should find her and ask her if she knows me".

"NO" Brandon quickly said making Nicole jump, she looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"What I mean is" Brandon said trying to cover up what he just said, "Maybe you should leave her, she could be anyone".

"Um…ok" Nicole said a little worried, "Do you know the girl I'm talking about?"

Brandon gave a slight nod, "Yeah, she's bad news. I've heard that she hurts people that didn't do anything to her and when I man hurt I mean physically" He told Nicole.

Nicole bit her lip, "Do you think she'll come for me"? Nicole asked.

"No of course not, and if she does you have me now" Brandon said, "I'll protect you".

Nicole blushed crimson, Brandon spotted Nicole's hand lying quite close to his, he reached his own hand out and held it, this made Nicole blush even more.

Brandon looked up into Nicole's eyes, he forgot how much he loved Stella and now that she was Nicole it was as if he was falling in love with her all over again.

Nicole looked at Brandon's hand on top her hers and this made her feel warm, for once in her empty life she felt as if she was finally with someone she loved, hang on. Love?

'Love' Nicole thought, yes she could admit that she had a crush on Brandon but she never would of guessed that it would turn to love, he was only here for a few weeks and soon he would be back to school and she would never see him again, this was a short romance nothing more, but she wanted it to be the first and best relationship of her life.

"What do you say about leaving here and going someplace else" Brandon said, Nicole gave a small nod and they both left.

Brandon checked his watch, the afternoon was slowly becoming evening, "Come on" he said leading Nicole away.

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked as Brandon took her hand.

"You'll see" Was his only answer.

Brandon led Nicole to a small garden that looked out onto a river, close by the edge was a small bench, Brandon took Nicole over to the bench and they both sat down on it.

"They say tat this is the best place to watch the sunset" Brandon said softly.

"Really says who?" Asked Nicole.

"People" Brandon answered.

Nicole gave a small giggle as she looked out towards the sun.

"Wow" She whispered as she watched the sun slowly go down.

"Its amazing isn't it" Brandon said slowly placing his hand on top of Nicole's again.

"Breathtaking".

Nicole nervously shifted in her seat, she could tell that Brandon wanted to move on with her but she was quite nervous about it.

"Take it slowly" She told herself as she slowly leaned her head on his shoulder, now she felt a bit more comfortable.

Brandon smiled as he felt Nicole's head on his shoulder, it felt just like old times when she knew who she was, maybe with a little bit of patience they could do this again only Nicole would be Stella.

"Brandon have you ever fallen in love with anyone?" Nicole whispered, shifting a bit closer to his body.

"Not until I met you" Brandon replied.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you, Nicole, have to be the most amazing girl I have ever met" Brandon murmured.

"You're the only guy I know, well I only know you but you have to be the sweetest man alive" Nicole said moving her face close to his.

Brandon brought up his other hand and caressed Nicole's cheek, "Well then I guess its ok to say that I love you Nicole and I always will" He said as he leaned in and kissed her lips, at that moment the sun had finally gone down and the moon was now shining in the dark sky.

Nicole's eyes widened, Brandon just said that he loved her, this seemed all too fast but still it felt great, they had only known each other for a few days but still it felt like they had known each other for eternity.

They slowly pulled away, "I guess its ok to say that I love you too" Nicole whispered leaning up and kissing Brandon's cheek.

"Wow" Nicole muttered, "times gone really fast, Jenny's expecting me back now" She said.

"Come on" Brandon said, "I'll take you back".

Nicole nodded as she got up from the bench and still holding hands they walked back to Nicole's home.

"Well I guess it's goodbye now" Brandon said as they reached the house, "I'll see you again sometime".

"Defiantly" Nicole said as Brandon gave her one last kiss before walking down the road back to Bloom's home.

Nicole slowly walked into her house with a huge smile plastered on her face, as soon as she closed the door she leant on it and sunk down into the ground giggling to herself.

Jenny walked out of the kitchen to see the giggling girl, "Date went well I take it" She said.

"Brilliantly" Nicole replied.

Well that went quite well, anyway review and i promise iw ill update sooner then i have been.


	13. Techno Wizard

**Hey sorry for not updating but I've been so busy with school work but the good news is that I'm off now for the Easter holidays and I can update more often now!**

**Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, DCIMorse, saPphire. .m0i, StellanBloom, Solarian Sweetie, Cally Phantom, firewindgirl3000, Queen Flora and especially Sarahxbear for reviewing twice.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine**

Chapter 13 Techno Wizard

Tecna walked briskly down the streets of Magix with her laptop under her arm, she was planning on meeting with Timmy to try and figure out what Brandon saw in his dream and to see if that girl he described linked with Stella at all.

She walked down towards a small internet café and walked inside, she scanned the café for Timmy and she spotted him sitting at the far end of the café in a booth, she smiled and walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder

"Good afternoon Timmy" She said, Timmy spun round and saw Tecna.

"Hey" He said standing up and giving Tecna a quick kiss, she then sat down on the other side of the booth so she was opposite to Timmy.

"OK I have my physic beetle and it is still programmed with the picture of the description that Brandon gave me" Tecna said pushing it towards Timmy.

"Excellent" He said opening it up, the girl that Brandon had described appeared.

"So this is the girl" Timmy said adjusting his glasses.

"Yep" Tecna replied, "I have all the descriptions that he gave me on my laptop" and with that she opened her laptop up and started it up.

"Great" Timmy said, he picked his laptop up, which was sitting next to him.

Timmy loaded up a picture of Stella that he had recently scanned onto his laptop, he pulled out a wire from his pocket and plugged it into the beetle and the picture of the girl instantly came up, Timmy started to type into his laptop and a few minutes later he looked up.

"Ok I can defiantly see a resemblance between the two" Timmy said staring at the picture of Stella and then at the picture of the girl.

"How can you tell?" Tecna asked.

"They have the same hair colour" Timmy explained, "Only Stella's hair is shorter than this girl's".

"Oh yeah" Tecna said.

"And also she has this weird glow coming from her eye sockets and it's a light brown, the same colour as Stella's eyes" Timmy said pointing at the picture.

"OK, there's also another thing we found, this girl has a weird glow around her body and that shows that she has a very strong power, if this girl is in any way connected to Stella then does that mean that Stella will become just like this?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know but this girl does seem to have the same genes as Stella and maybe this could be her in the future or something, maybe she has seem what will happen to Solaria and has come back to help Brandon get Stella's memory back" Timmy said, he then opened up another program on his laptop.

"Ok I have all of Stella's personal details on here, like her height and skin colour, I can transfer the details from this girl onto here and see if they have a result" Timmy said connecting the beetle up to the laptop.

Timmy began to type into his laptop and he kept on looking at the picture and then back to his laptop, Tecna watched anxiously and many thoughts ran through her mind about this whole problem.

"Ok its loading I should have the results in a few…" Timmy's face fell and it went white.

"Timmy what happened" Tecna asked, she got up from her seat and hurried round to Timmy's side, she looked at the laptop and gasped.

"They're both the same".

Timmy nodded, "This girl, she's Stella all right".

Tecna couldn't believe it, she kept on double checking the results but they were all true, the two heights were the same, the skin colour results were the same, every single piece of information that Timmy had put in matched up to Stella's results.

"So how does this help Stella get her memory back" Tecna asked, her voice was a bit shaky after the whole shock.

Timmy stared at the picture of what they thought was Stella's future self and thought, how could this girl be Stella, it was as if it was another transformation, like it was an upgrade from her normal transformation.

Her normal transformation, from her Winx to this, then it came to him, his eyes widened and he quickly pulled his laptop towards him.

"Ok Tecna this when you go back to Alfea what will you get for this year" Timmy asked.

"What do you mean" Tecna asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know like last year you got your Charmix so what will you get this year" Timmy said.

"Oh we get our Enchantix next, it's the final stage into becoming a proper fairy" Tecna explained.

Timmy smiled, "I knew it" He whispered, he called a search engine up on his laptop and typed in Enchantix, there he saw loads of websites explaining about the Enchantix, he clicked on a few and read the information on them.

"Tecna" He said, "I think that this girl could be Stella's Enchantix".

"Really" Tecna gasped "How do you know?"

"Well I'm don't really know, its just that on this website it explains all about the qualities and looks of the Enchantix and this picture fits the description of what it should look like" Timmy explained.

"But there's another bit, Stella can never get her Enchantix until she risks her own life for someone or something in her realm" Timmy then said, "So we need Stella to remember who she is and we need to get her back to Solaria to help her realm".

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to get this information to Brandon so that he can tell Stella, I just hope she doesn't take it too badly" Tecna said losing her laptop her beetle.

Timmy nodded as he did the same and they both ran out of the café and towards the nearest portal that would take them to earth.

**So what do you think will happen in the ext chapter? Well review and you'll find out.**


	14. Lies And Reflections

**Bad news I went back to school today but I will still try and update often, I know I have been a bit bad with updating lately but I will do it often I promise.**

**Thanks you Solarian Sweetie, Kira, saPphiRe. .m0i and Sarahxbear for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine**

Chapter 14 Lies and Reflections

Brandon walked down the stairs with a smile on his face, it was 7 in the evening and he was planning on seeing Nicole again and after the results that happened a few days ago he couldn't wait.

"Someone's happy" Bloom said as Brandon walked into the room.

"You bet" He said sitting down on the couch, "Life is sweet".

Just then the door burst open and Timmy and Tecna hurried in, "WE KNOW WHO THIS GIRL IS" They both screamed at the same time.

"Ok where the hell did you two come from" Bloom asked looking around nervously but Brandon got up straight away, "What, who is she then".

"Who are you all talking about" Bloom asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh come on Bloom, the girl who came to me in my dreams, the one who told me to stay close to Stella, the one who we've been trying to find out who she is for a while now" Brandon practically yelled at Bloom.

"Oh" Bloom muttered going slightly red.

"So what did you find?" Brandon asked, Timmy placed his laptop down on the table and opened it up.

"Well we ran some tests to find out if this girl was in any way related to Stella, things like height and such" Timmy started.

"And all the tests we ran we the exact same results as Stella's" Tecna then said.

"So then we thought that this picture might be Stella in her final transformation stage, which you girls should be earning in you next year at Alfea" Timmy said.

"That is called the Enchantix, this is what we need to become a full fairy" Tecna said, "So we think that the girl who keeps on coming to you Brandon is in fact Stella in her Enchantix form".

Brandon's mouth dropped open, "So this girl is Stella, but how is she coming to me and also seeing me on earth?" He asked.

"Well we thought about this and we found out that Stella's Enchantix form must of somehow realized what was going on and used its powers to contact you Brandon, The Enchantix is very powerful and can do things like this" Tecna told Brandon.

"Wow but what can we do now?" Bloom asked, "Like with helping Stella with her memory".

"Well to get you Enchantix you have to save someone from your own realm so we came up with an idea of going to Solaria and saving her father from Chimera and Cassandra, that way she gets her Enchantix and then hopefully her powers will heal her memory and she will forget all about ever being Nicole" Timmy said.

"But there's one more thing that I'm worried about" Tecna said calmly, "Brandon you're going to have to tell Stella everything you know, about her powers, her life, everything, we need this so that we can get her to Solaria and so she can activate her powers and stop this. But what I'm scared about is how she will take it, I mean how will she accept that she's a princess and a fairy".

"Yeah I guess I never thought about that, but I think she can trust me so hopefully everything will be ok" Brandon said confidently.

"Well lets hope" Tecna muttered, just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Bloom said, she got up and walked to the door, she opened it to find Nicole standing there.

"Hey, it's Bloom right?" She said smiling.

"Yeah that's right, good to see you again Nicole" She said, "come in".

Nicole followed Bloom into the lounge, "Brandon, Nicole's here" Bloom said as they walked in.

"Hey Nicole" Brandon said getting up and giving her a kiss of the cheek.

"Who are your friends" Nicole said looking at Tecna and Timmy.

"Oh these are my other friends, this is Tecna and this is Timmy" He said, Tecna got up and smiled at Nicole.

"Hi how are you" She asked.

"Good thanks" Nicole said.

"Well we should be heading off" Brandon told Nicole and they both headed towards the door, as Brandon walked towards it he turned around and the others all had sad looks on there faces, Brandon tried to ignore them and they both left.

"So what happens now?" Bloom asked.

"There's nothing more we can do" Timmy said quietly, "We have to wait until she accepts it and hopefully it won't be too hard on her".

Brandon couldn't help wondering about what would happen as he walked down the streets with Nicole, how would she react? Would she believe him or would she laugh and walk away? Well whatever was going to happen; Brandon was pretty nervous about it.

"Brandon are you ok" Nicole asked, "You seem a bit off today".

"Yeah I'm fine" He said, He lead her into a small café; he wanted it to be quite romantic just to soften her up so she would take it a bit easier.

They took there seats and ordered some food, Brandon was still waiting for the right moment to tell her, they had just finished when Brandon decided to tell her, but he never found a good moment.

Brandon was so lost he didn't even realize that their meal had ended and the bill had arrived.

"Brandon are you sure your ok" Nicole asked.

"I'm fine" He said, he looked down at the bill lying on the table, "oh I got this" He said and he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

Inside his wallet was a picture of him and Stella before the accident and he had completely forgotten about it, Brandon opened it up letting and the photo accidentally fell out, Nicole picked it up and looked at it.

"When was this taken" She asked, "I don't remember it".

Brandon looked up at her and then realized that she was looking at the photo, "Oh god" He thought.

Nicole looked up at Brandon and then at the photo again, "Seriously why don't I remember this, it's like it was taken before I had my…" She fell silent, Brandon had a feeling on what was going to come next.

"Like it was taken before my accident" She finished, her eyes fell down to the table and her face had turned a ghostly pale.

"Umm Nicole" Brandon said nervously reaching out for her hand, she quickly jerked it away.

"Brandon…did you know me before the accident?" She asked.

"Uhhh well that's kind of what I need to tell you" He said, Nicole looked up at him confused.

"Well, yes I did know you before your accident" Nicole lent back on chair looking a bit angry.

"You knew me? Then why didn't you tell me, why didn't you say that you knew where I came from or why my accident happened instead of having me go on about how I wish I knew who I was" Nicole hissed.

"But you don't understand, you remember when I first met you and I called you Stella, well that's your real name and you not like other girls on Earth, you're a Fairy and you go to a school in a completely different realm" Brandon said, Nicole rolled her eyes.

"You expect me to believe that?" She spat, "That is just some rubbish you made up on the spot, tell me Brandon, who am I?"

"I just said, look I know it might be a bit hard to believe but I'm serious you are a Fairy, well not exactly just a Fairy, you're also a Princess from the realm of Solaria" Brandon said, he was beginning to think that he was sounding a bit stupid.

"Oh so now I'm a Princess" Nicole hissed, "I thought that you were the one but now I see that you're just a jerk, why can't you tell me the truth? Were you my enemy from the past? Are you happy seeing me worry about my memory loss? Well you know it just doesn't matter because I hate you and I never want to see you again" And with that she got up and ran straight out of the café.

"NO Stella wait" Brandon called running after her.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" She yelled back, "I don't need anyone from my past to come and help me, I can manage fine with the new life I have" She said turning on her heel and running off again.

Brandon wasn't going to give up this easily, "Nicole WAIT" He cried as he followed her, Nicole wasn't too sure on where she was going but she knew that she wanted to get away from Brandon, she ran faster towards a forest at the end of the street, Brandon carried on following her.

Nicole ran through tall green trees, the sun had set a while ago so it was now pretty dark and she was struggling on finding her way through, Brandon, however had given up hope, he stood at the foot of the forest and pulled out his cell phone.

"Bloom its Brandon" He said down the phone, "Look I'm going to need help with Stella, can you meet me with the other girls at the edge of the forest, thanks, bye" He said down the phone.

Nicole was still thinking that Brandon was behind her so she carried on running, as she ran, tears poured down her soft face, she knew why she crying, she could've found out who she was, but she had blown it by telling him that she didn't care, but she did she was now wishing that she never said that.

Completely lost in her thoughts she tripped over a root sticking out of the ground, she fell straight on her face and started to cry even more, not because of the pain she was in but because of the things that had happened.

She curled up on the muddy ground and sobbed, she was so confused now, who was she, should she choose to believe Brandon, that she was a Princess and a Fairy from another realm and that her true name was Stella or should she continue with her new life and not look back to her new one, well whatever it was really getting her down.

She pulled herself up from the ground and started to walk, obviously Brandon had stopped following her or he would've caught up to her by now, she walked slowly through the dark forest silently, with only the moonlight to lead her.

She slowly came across a small river, Nicole decided to stay here for a while and relax, she sat down on a rock close by and looked down into the river and at her reflection, it rippled slightly every time the wind would blow, as she looked down at her reflection and couldn't help but cry again, what was going to happen to her now? She knew that someone out there knew about her but she was too afraid to go out and find for herself, she wasn't that strong and she was very fragile.

"Who am I?" She whispered to her reflection, "Who is this person that I see now? Is she what I have been told? Or someone else".

A single tear ran down her face and into the river causing her reflection to ripple in different direction, Nicole sniffed and she moved off the rock and back onto the ground, she hugged her knees and cried softly, she couldn't face going home and being someone she wasn't, instead she tried to forget everything that had happened that day.

**That ended quite sadly I think, so review and I will update. **


	15. Accepting The Past Part 1

**Ok I am feeling a bit angry and this is because I have had hiccups for the entire day and my sister has just threatened to throw my outside if it continues! So I will write this in hope that they will go away!**

**Thank you to Kira, Solarian Sweetie, Pandagirl08, saPphiRe. .M0i and Queen Flora for reviewing.**

Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine

Chapter 15 Accepting The Past Part 1

"So what happened"?

"I don't know, Brandon called me telling me that he needed help with Stella".

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well then".

"Probably not".

As soon as Bloom had received the message from Brandon she had called the other girls and pulled them from their relaxing vacations to help Brandon, now they were running along the streets of Gardenia, holding flashlights and discussing the problem.

"Where did Brandon say he was" Layla asked.

"He said he was waiting by the forest" Bloom told her.

"Oh god, I hope she hasn't gone in there" Tecna said, "It's dark, anyone could be in there".

This made the girls run faster, soon they came to the edge of the forest and they found Brandon waiting there for them.

"Oh thank god you girls are here" He said, he looked really worried.

"Brandon what happened" Musa asked.

"Well she saw a picture of me and her from when she was Stella and she freaked out, I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen, she thought I was making it all up and then she ran into the forest before I could stop her" Brandon said looking over to the forest in concern, "I just hope she's ok".

"Come on we need to find her" Bloom said, "I say we split up, that way we can find her quicker" The others agreed, Bloom and Tecna went together, Musa and Brandon went another way and Flora and Layla went into the centre of the forest.

Nicole was still lying in the middle of the forest crying into her knees, the poor girl was distraught and she felt that everything in her life was just a waste of time.

"Stella" She heard a voice cry out, it wasn't a voice that she recognized, she couldn't help but looking over to the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Stella" There it was again, Nicole was getting a bit nervous, who knows what these people wanted but still her fear rooted her down to the ground and she couldn't move, suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her, Nicole's eyes widened as a figure came into view.

The figure stopped moving and looked at Stella, it shined a flashlight at her so her face became clear.

"Oh my god" The figure said, "Flora I found her".

Another figure came into view, "Oh my" It said, they both started to walked towards Nicole which scared her.

"Who are you?" She asked frightened.

"Don't be afraid, we are from your past" One said, it crouched down beside Nicole so she could see her face clearly, it was tanned and she had dark brown hair.

"I'm Layla" The girl said, "I used to be your friend before your accident".

"Why are you calling me Stella, it's not my name" Nicole whimpered.

"I know it might seem a bit confusing but your name is Stella" flora said crouching down beside Nicole n her other side.

"It's not, stop saying that" Nicole cried, tears rolling down her face again.

"Flora call Brandon, tell him we've found her" Layla told Flora, she nodded and pulled her cell phone out.

"You know Brandon? No I don't want to see him" Nicole said trying to run away again.

"No Stella don't" Layla said quickly getting up and grabbing her hand, "please we're trying to help".

"Well I don't need your help" Nicole yelled pushing Layla's hand off and running away again.

"I had her" Layla muttered, Flora walked back over to Layla, "Don't worry" She said, "maybe the others will run into her, but in the meantime we should leave her".

Nicole ran once again through the tall trees and she hoped that she wasn't being followed again, she was so scared that someone was following her that she didn't realize that there were two people ahead of her, she crashed straight into them and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry" Nicole quickly said.

"Nicole?" Came a voice, she looked up and saw Brandon and another girl looking down at her.

Nicole tried to get away from them, "No not again" She cried desperately trying to get up from the ground.

"Nicole listen to me" Brandon said trying to help her up, she quickly moved away from Brandon's hand.

"I don't need your help Brandon" She hissed as she started to run again.

"Not again" Brandon muttered, "Musa go find the other girls, I'll try helping her" Musa nodded and ran off to find the girls while Brandon ran down a path that lead him further into the forest.

Nicole as getting tired, she had been running for most of the night and she needed a break but she knew that Brandon was following her, she could here footsteps after her and she really didn't want for him to catch up with her.

Suddenly her foot caught underneath a hole in the ground and it tripped her up, Nicole fell to the ground and she desperately tried to pull her foot out the hole but it was as if the ground had swallowed her foot up, it was stuck right inside.

Brandon saw Nicole on the floor and rushed to her side, "Nicole are you ok?" He asked, Nicole turned her head away.

"I'm fine you can go now" She hissed.

"Well it doesn't look like your fine" He said indicating to her foot.

"Why are you following me Brandon, I told you that I was fine on my own, I don't need someone that lies to me in my life" Nicole said.

"Nicole the only reason why I lied to you is because I care about you, I needed you to trust me so that I could tell you about your future, if you didn't know me then you would've thought I was a freak" Brandon said to her, Nicole turned her head slightly to face Brandon again.

"If I didn't care about you then why would I keep on seeing you, why would I ask you to go out with me and well why would I have kissed you" Brandon told her, "There are reasons why I am trying to be with you, but I need you to trust me first".

Nicole hesitated, yes it wasn't a lie that she wanted to go with him but there was something inside of her that was telling her to hold back, but this feeling was probably not that strong because she found herself nodding.

"Yes, I do trust you Brandon" She whispered, Brandon smiled and crouched down to tell her the story of her past, this was going to be a long night.

**I will get part two of the chapter up soon so review and it will be up (And my hiccups are still here by the way!)**


	16. Accepting The Past Part 2

Ok last chapter when I said that I had a really bad case of the hiccups, well good news, they went away that night! A bid thanks to everyone who left a little comment about that in their review.

**Thanks you Phoebethequeenofdragons, Pandagirl08, Kira, Queen Flora, Solarian Sweetie, DCIMorse, Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai and saPphiRe.'.m0i for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine**

Chapter 16 Accepting The Past Part 2

Brandon thought long and hard on where to begin, Nicole was sitting next to him looking quite uncomfortable because of her foot, which was still stuck in the hole, this was quite good in a way because if Nicole didn't believe him again then there was no way that she could run away.

"Ok" Brandon started, "Outside of earth, there are certain realms that hold people that possess a special power".

"Realms?" Questioned Nicole, "Is that like Mercury, Venus and the other planets?"

"No" Brandon said, "These realms are different, they are in a completely different universe".

"Really" Nicole said in awe, "Wow, but how come I never knew about this, I mean when I was at the hospital they taught me everything I needed to know and that never came up".

"Well the people here don't know about these realms, we call them non magical beings or NMB for short, we call them that because well they don't any magical powers" Brandon explained.

"Then what does that make me, enough about all these realms and magical powers we can get back to that, I want to know about me, who I am" Nicole said, "please tell me".

Brandon nodded, "Ok well I did try to tell you before but you ran away, you are a fairy and your source of power is the Sun and the Moon but your also a princess of a realm called Solaria" Brandon said, "Well…you were a princess".

"Why, what happened?" Nicole asked.

"Well we think that the reason that you lost you memory is because of a girl called Chimera, she is your stepsister and her and her mother, Cassandra want to take over Solaria, they have already taken control of the people and the realm will be next, we need to stop them but we can't do that until you can trust in yourself and awake your power again" Brandon said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Nicole looked down at the ground, yesterday she was just a girl, living a life full of happiness and now, now it was being turned upside down all because of this one girl, Chimera? Why would she do this, but still if Nicole wanted to get her life back she needed to find her power, but still many hopes and fears seemed to hold her back.

"I…I don't know" Nicole muttered, a small tear ran down her face, "Yes I do want to go but…I'm scared".

"What about" Brandon asked.

"About finding this girl and then realizing that I can't get to my power and something happens to me, obviously she wanted to kill me so what happens if she does get to me? I don't want to be killed, I want to know who my friends are and who my family are, I can't do this knowing that I might not come back," Nicole cried.

"I know I might seem scary now but please you have to do this, we are all counting on you" Brandon said.

"We? Who's we?" Nicole asked.

"Your friends, they are here and they remember you, they want you back and they need you" Brandon said, "And so do I".

Nicole gave a small smile, tears glistening in her eyes; Brandon got up and held out his hand, "So are you coming?"

Nicole hesitated and then she remembered all that she had been told, she would see her friends once again and maybe they would get rid of this girl once and for all, she looked up at Brandon's face and she could tell that he wanted her to take his hand, she took a deep breath and placed her hand in his.

"Yes Brandon, I will come with you" She said, Brandon smiled at her and helped her get her foot out of the hole, Nicole staggered for a bit but managed to stand.

"Is it ok?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah just a little sore" Nicole said, "I'll be fine".

The two walked through the dark forest looking for the other girls, but there was still something bothering Nicole and she needed to know this.

"Brandon, how did you know me before my accident?" Nicole asked.

Brandon looked at her, "Oh yeah I forgot about that, you and me, well we had something special. We were together and really close at that".

"We were a couple" Nicole said, "That explains so much more".

"In a way yes, you know that necklace around your neck" Brandon said pointing to the piece of jewelry.

"Yeah".

"Well I gave that to you the last time I saw you before the accident, we were at the school you go to and I thought I'd get you something nice, the last thing you said to me was 'will you come visit me on Solaria' and I said that I would, that's how I found out about you, I went to the palace and asked if I could see you and they said that there was no princess called Stella there, that was all of Chimera and Cassandra's doing, after that I got a phone call from one of your friends who was on earth at the time and she told me about the accident" Brandon said, "Does that help you?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah it does, thanks".

"It's ok" Brandon said, "Um do you still want me to call you Nicole or now that you know your real name would you like to call me Stella".

"Call me Nicole" She said, "For now", Brandon nodded and he felt Nicole's hand hold on to his, he couldn't help smiling at that, at the edge of the forest he could see five figures standing there, he knew at once that it was the girls and he turned to Nicole.

"So are you ready to meet your old friends again?" He asked, Nicole gave a nod and they walked towards them.

**One more story to go before I have updated them all, WOOHOO! Anyway review and there shall be more.**


	17. The Plan

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating recently but I had to stay at my dads for two weeks because my mum went on holiday so I couldn't update my stories, I couldn't even review anyone's stories! But now I'm back and I've written this chapter to make it up.**

**Thank you The All Real Numbers Symbol, Solarian Sweetie, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Starlit Phantomess, saPphiRe. .M0i, pandagirl08, Raunzy, X5 – 425 and 492 and Winx Ninja Ayuri for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine**

**Chapter 17 The Plan**

"I'm starting to get really worried about them" Bloom said to the girls, "They've been gone for hours".

"You don't think nothing bad happened to them, do you?" Flora questioned.

"No" Musa said, "Of course not, maybe Brandon's just struggling in convincing Stella, that's all".

"I hope you're right" Layla muttered looking up towards the moon.

Just then a rustling noise could be heard in the bushes, it startled the girls and they all backed away from it.

"Someone's coming" Tecna said frightened, she grabbed her flashlight and shined it on the bushes so that she could see.

"Relax girls" Came a voice that they all recognized, the bushes parted to reveal Brandon.

"Oh Brandon thank goodness" Flora said.

"Did you find Stella?" Musa asked.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah she's with me" He said, he turned back and helped another figure out of the bushes, there right in front of the girls looking rather distressed and upset was the friend that they had been searching for, Stella.

"Oh my god, Stella" Bloom said giving a sigh of relief.

Nicole gave a slight nod, "I guess," She mumbled.

"So what happens now?" Tecna asked.

"Well I guess we could all go back to Bloom's to get reacquainted with Stella" Musa suggested.

"Yeah I think that would be best" Flora said and they all started walking back to Bloom's home.

Brandon looked over at Nicole, who was walking alone and he decided to join her.

"You ok?" He asked.

Nicole gave a small nod, "Yeah fine" She muttered, "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When will it happen" She whispered, "When will we go and fight this Chimera girl?"

Brandon thought about this, it hadn't really crossed his mind yet and he couldn't exactly order her about, telling her that they had to go right away.

"Well we can go whenever you are ready" Brandon said.

Nicole nodded, "Ok". However Brandon did not know how Nicole was feeling, there was sudden rage of anger rush throughout her body, she suddenly felt the need to attack and she was hungry for revenge.

Soon they arrived at Bloom's house and everyone gathered inside to hear Stella's story.

"Please make yourself comfortable" Bloom said offering Nicole a seat.

"Thanks" Nicole said sitting down staring blankly at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"OK so where do we begin?" Layla asked.

"I don't know" Musa muttered, "Do you think she's comfortable with us".

"She doesn't seem to be" Flora said, "Look at her body language, the way she's hunched over, she's nervous".

"Well someone need to start" Tecna said.

"Can I start?"

The girls all turned around to see Nicole staring up at them, "OK" they all muttered sitting around her.

"Well to be honest, I'm not entirely sure where to start myself," She said with a small giggle, "I guess maybe I'm just as nervous as you are".

"Let's start with what you know about it all" Flora suggested.

Nicole hesitated to answer; it was true she did want to learn all about these girls but this sudden hatred of Chimera had gotten her a bit restless, she had a desire to get up and storm out of the house and find Chimera and kill her, not fight, kill.

"Ok I know mainly all there is to know" Nicole said, "And to be honest I don't want to go through all this again, yeah I know that my name was Stella and that I was a princess and a fairy but the only thing that I really want to focus on is how it happened".

The girls all looked at each other, "Well, we're not to sure on what people have told you is true, it's just a theory that we are sticking with" Layla said.

"Well it seems like all the pieces fit to me" Nicole growled, "I mean a new girl comes into my family, of course there's going to be sibling rivalry so maybe she got a bit jealous and forced me to fall off or something".

"It may all seem simple to you but there's so much more we need to figure out, what if it wasn't this girl, in your old life you have fought many tough enemies, maybe they wanted revenge" Suggested Tecna.

"I still think that it was Chimera" Nicole said, "I mean Brandon's even said to me that the last thing he saw of me was when I was leaving for Solaria, its so obvious that it was her and her alone".

Brandon sighed, he knew where the girls were coming from but any idea that they had Nicole just wanted to stick with this one theory, then an idea came to him.

"Ok what if we go to Solaria, we can try and find some clues that would lead us to who actually did it, we can find Chimera and confront her if you want" Brandon said.

Nicole nodded, "Ok that sounds fine" She said.

Brandon smiled "Great, ok we can get ourselves over to Solaria and then…"

"But…"

Everyone turned to face Nicole again, she was looking down at her hands again and she looked like she was shaking.

"What wrong?" Bloom asked.

"I don't want to confront Chimera" Nicole said, "I don't want to sit her down and question her, you just don't understand".

"Don't understand what?" Musa asked.

"This girl, she doesn't really sound like the greatest stepsister in the world now does she, to be honest I don't want her on my realm anymore, ok so even if she didn't do it then I still want her gone, but if she did…then let's see how she would like it…let's see how she would take it having to go through all that I had to go through".

"What do you mean?" Flora asked a little frightened.

"If she did do it…then I want to be the one…who pushes her off Solaria and I want to see how she likes it…I actually wouldn't mind if I killed her" Nicole said with a demented smile.

**So Nicole wants Chimera dead, how will the other take her sudden hatred for her, well we shall find out all in the next chapter.**


	18. The Keyhole To Your Memory

**Here's another update and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you Pandagirl08, Starlit Phantomess, PhoebethequeenOfdragons, Solarian Sweetie, Lily887787, The All Real Numbers Symbol and Queen Flora for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine**

Chapter 18 The Keyhole To Your Memory

Nicole watched as everyone in the room stared at her, their mouths dropped open and they look in a state of shock.

"Come on you really didn't think that I was going to let it go did you? Nicole asked.

"Well…no" Bloom said, "I can see why you'd be really upset I mean I'd be upset if something like that happened to me".

"I'm way past upset, I'm furious about it. This entire thing…it should have never happened but it did all because of the selfishness of one girl. I want revenge on her and no one can stop me," Nicole said, she shifted her body out of its hunched over position and sat up straight.

"But Nicole violence is not the answer" Flora said standing up and walking over to Nicole, she sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Think about it, do you want to get into another big fight where this whole thing could happen over again or just try and find out who did it, hand them over to the police or something, how does that sound" She asked calmly.

Nicole thought about this for a while and then she looked up "That would never work because A, I have no proof, B, everyone on Solaria has been spelled so no one would believe me and C, I've already made up my mind, I am going to fight Chimera or die trying".

Flora sighed, there was no way in persuading her no matter what any of them said, Nicole was feeling the same way too, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't convince the others on helping her with her revenge on Chimera.

"Come on guys you're not making it easy on me" Nicole said getting up; she glared at everyone in the room "Surely there must have been one time in your life when you've really wanted to get revenge on someone, well that's how I feel now. This girl has done something terrible to me and I want her to pay, by the sound of it she could do it again, we need to teach her a lesson" She said.

"But I just don't see why you're so desperate to get revenge" Tecna said, "Stella wasn't like this and you shouldn't be like this too".

Nicole paused and looked out of a window, it was pitch black apart from the few streetlights keeping the dark roads in light, she looked up to the silver moon and a small pounding voice ran through her body.

You must find her; the keyhole to your memory will be unlocked once you have destroyed the cause, it may not be easy but I have faith in you, please go and find yourself, this may not make sense to you know but believe me it will, in time…

Nicole placed a hand on her chest and a silent tear fell down her face, "I will" She whispered as she turned back to the group.

"Please, you must help me" She said to them, "I don't know why I am feeling like this but something inside is telling me that I need to find Chimera and punish her, it might sound stupid but I think that it's Stella talking to me, she's telling me that apparently my memory can be found once I destroy the cause".

"And Chimera is the cause" Asked Layla.

"I think so" Nicole said, "You don't know how much I want to get my memory back, even if it means destroying the girl then so be it, I guess it would be like a punishment for what she did to me and maybe that's why destroying her is the key to my memory".

"But you said that you think that Stella is trying to communicate with you?" Musa asked, "Isn't that what's been happening to you too Brandon?"

"Yeah" Brandon said, "She's been coming to me in my dreams and I can hear her voice in my head".

"I've seen a girl in my dreams to before but only the back of her, she was really beautiful, she had long blonde hair and this pair of stunning wings" Nicole said remembering her dream, "But that was it, I don't know whether that's Stella or not but she did make me feel like a whole person".

Tecna listened to what Nicole had to see and she pulled out her physic beetle, she pushed a button and the girl that had been seen in Brandon's dream came up, she walked over to Nicole and handed it to her.

"Is this the girl you have seen," She asked.

Nicole stared at the picture and gasped, "Yes, this is her…wow how did you find her".

Tecna winked at her "Magic" She said.

Nicole smiled down at the picture and handed it back to Tecna, "Well what are we going to do about Chimera then, are you with me or not".

Brandon stood up "You know I'm with you Nicole".

Tecna placed a hand on Nicole shoulder, "Me too".

Flora got up from the couch and smiled, "Of course I'll help".

I'll help too," Bloom said walking over to Flora.

"And us" Layla and Musa said standing up.

Nicole smiled; more tears were now running down her face, "Thank you, thank you so much".

Brandon pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "I'll call the guys and get them to pick us up at Magix, Tecna can you do a transportation spell to get us over there?"

"Yeah sure" Tecna said, "Girls I think we better transform now, just incase we're ambushed along the way".

The girls nodded and with a flash they were all in their winx outfits, Nicole, who had seen this for the first time was shocked, "How did you do that" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry once Chimera's been dealt with, you'll be able to do it too" Musa said happily.

"Well let's go then" Tecna said creating a green portal, everyone climbed inside it and the portal closed leaving the house empty.

**So the hunt for Chimera will be the next chapter, until then remember to review and I will update soon.**


	19. Nova

**Hey everyone, I think it's time for an update, don't you!**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine**

**Thank you to PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Queen Flora, Monkey-Girl-XoX, pandagirl08 and BloomBabyBLOOM for reviewing**

Chapter 19 Nova

It was nearly the evening when the group had finally reached Magix, the green portal had opened up in an empty street and the group stepped out of it.

"How did that happen?" Nicole shrieked, "One moment we're in the house and next we're on the street. That's impossible to do".

"Well like we said, we're not like normal girls" Layla said with a smile.

"Right the guys said that they'd pick us up by the Magix Park" Brandon said, "I suppose we better make our way over there".

The girls nodded and began to walk off; Nicole however remained where she was.

"Come on Nicole, we'll be late" Musa said giving her arm a little tug.

"But..But… How are they doing that?" She cried pointing over to a few hovering cars driving by.

"It's like they're mini aeroplanes!" Nicole said shocked.

"Come on" Bloom said, "We can walk and admire the scenery at the same time".

Nicole reluctantly drew her eyes away from the cars and followed the group, as they passed a few shops a girl with long, straight red hair from one of the windows spotted Stella and gasped, she ran eagerly outside and after them.

"STELLA, HEY STELLA" The girl screamed as she chased the group down the street.

No one really bothered to turn around so the girl tried to run faster, "STELLA!" the girl screamed again.

Finally she caught up with her and grabbed her on the shoulders, spinning her around.

"Stella I can't believe I found you I thought you left the realms" The girl said cheerfully to Nicole.

Nicole looked completely confused, "Umm do I know you?" She said nervously.

"Huh… What do you mean Stell, It's me Nova" The girl said getting a bit worried.

Flora turned around to see Stella and the girl and she walked back to them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This girl came up to me and started calling me Stella again" Nicole said backing away from the girl.

Flora looked at the girl who looked pretty upset, "Do you know her?"

"Yes of course I do, we were friends on Solaria" The girl said.

The others walked back to her, "Wait did you just say Solaria?" Tecna asked.

"Yes" The girl said beginning to get a little annoyed, she turned to face Nicole again, "Seriously Stell stop playing around".

"She's not" Bloom said, "Stella lost her memory".

The girl gasped, "What how?"

"Well it's a long story…Nova right?" Musa asked.

She nodded, "Well tell me, I've got time to spare".

"We're not too sure what happened ourselves but we've been doing some research and we think that the cause of Stella losing her memory was because of these two" Tecna said pulling out the pictures of Chimera and Cassandra.

Nova gasped, "Those two, I knew that something wasn't right with them."

"What do you mean" Nicole asked grabbing Nova by the shoulders, "Tell me what you know about them."

"It happened a few months ago, Chimera and Cassandra had moved into the palace and they were planning on announcing it to you once you got there, but people saw you go into the palace and you never came out, people thought you were too ashamed to come out since you didn't want to be with them, rumours started going around saying that you were just being a diva and over reacting, but I knew that something was wrong, soon people in Solaria were going round saying that Chimera and Cassandra were the best, even my mother was saying it and she promised me she would never like those two, I stopped by the palace one day to see if you were ok and they said that no one called Stella lived there". Nova explained.

"That happened to me as well" Brandon said walking forward, "They said that she didn't exist".

Nova nodded, "I had a feeling that something was happening there, like them two had cast a spell over the realm, trying to get everyone onto their side".

Nicole's hands dropped off from Nova's shoulders, "Do…Do I have a family on Solaria? What's happened to them if Chimera and Cassandra have taken over?"

"I don't know" Nova said shaking her head, "Your fathers been on the news a few times but he hasn't said a word, its like he's paralyzed, Cassandra seems to do all the talking for him now".

Nicole could feel rage building up inside her, "This is insane, these two have gone too far, they've started on my family now and I won't have that".

She started to walk away, "I need to get to Solaria, I need to get there NOW" She screamed.

Brandon ran after her, "Please Nicole, calm down. The guys will be here soon I promise, we'll get those two trust me".

Nicole frowned, "What if…what if they're doing damage right now to my kingdom, I don't want that".

"Well its probably late in Solaria now, they'd be asleep" Nova said.

"…Fine" Nicole muttered.

"We better be heading to the park then, the boys will nearly be there" Musa said leading the group away.

"Well it was nice meeting you Nova" Brandon said as he walked away with Nicole.

"Wait".

Nova ran back towards them, "Well…I was thinking, I know quite a lot about the Solarian palace, Stella used to tell me all the secret passageways and things, so I think I should go along with you".

The group all looked at each other, "Are you sure Nova, we don't know what they could do to use".

"Of course I'm sure, I want to see the look on their faces when they get their faces punched in" Nova said with a happy look on her face.

The group looked concerned but Nicole stepped forward, "Your in" she said, "We can use all the help we can get".

"Sweet" Nova said happily as she joined the group as they walked to the park.

**Well that's it for tonight and the next chapter I promise will be very exciting!**


	20. Storming the Palace

**Thank you everyone for being so patient with me updating my stories, I thought I would update tonight because I was bored!**

**Thank you to NeKo-ChIcK-XoX, cutegal, Queen Flora, Evelyn, iHeartBradyQuinn and alexawinx for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: ****Winx Club not mine**

**Chapter 20 Storming the Palace.**

The group all walked through the dark streets of Magix and into a wide park, with the only light coming from a few street lights on the corner, the group walked through the park and waited, Nicole was starting to get impatient.

"I thought they were picking us up straight away" She muttered, "Where are they?"

"Relax" Musa said to her, "They'll be here soon".

Nicole sighed and scanned the dark streets, this all seemed to unreal for her, just yesterday she thought she was an accident prone girl, just learning how to love. But now she was another girl, a girl that had a kingdom under attack and had to save it.

Just then a dark figure was seen walking towards them, Nova saw this and froze.

"S-Something is coming this way" She whimpered pointing to the dark figure.

The others all looked over; it was so dark that they couldn't see who it was. Brandon quickly pulled out his sword just in case.

"Girl's I'd be prepared if I were you" He said, the girls all transformed into their fairy forms and were prepared while Stella stood there once again with her mouth wide open.

"HOW DID…WHAT THE!" She shrieked pointing at the girls.

"Don't worry" Bloom said to her, "You'll be able to do this soon.

The figure moved closer towards the group and they all looked ready to fight when…

"Put you're weapons down before you hurt someone" A voice called out.

Brandon recognized this voice instantly and lowered his sword, "Sky?" He called out.

The figure moved into the light and sure enough it did reveal Sky, he placed a finger to his mouth.

"Ssh" He said, "I don't want anyone following us, if everything goes wrong then we could have witnesses here".

"Sky where's the ship?" Flora asked.

"We parked it in a dark alleyway, just so it's out of the way and so no one can see it, I'll take you all there now but you have to be very quiet, ok?" He said.

They all nodded and followed Sky out of the park; he led them down several dark alleyways before they found the ship.

"Right everyone on board" Sky said, obediently everyone ran onto the ship quickly, they were all greeted by Riven, Helia and Timmy and they all sat down ready for take off.

"Ok guys, everyone's on and ready for take off to Solaria" Sky said walking over to a seat.

"Alright time for take off" Timmy said flicking some switches on, soon the ship was hovering in the air and was speeding off out of Magix and through the atmosphere.

----

It had been about half an hour since they had taken off and there was some light conversation on the ship, Layla and Flora were getting to know Nova some more, Bloom, Tecna and Musa were helping the boys on flying the ship, Brandon had noticed that Nicole wasn't talking to anyone during the flight so he decided to go over and help her.

"Hey" He said to Nicole making her look up, "Are you ok? You seem pretty quiet".

"I'm just a little worried" She said looking at the floor, Brandon sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just, when Nova said that she had seen my Father on the news looking paralyzed…it just made me think…what if he never remembers me? Then what would happen? I don't remember my true self, he doesn't, my kingdom doesn't and it's like the only person that knows Stella is you and the girls" Nicole said, Brandon noticed a small tear trickling down her face.

"Hey, don't cry, it will all be ok, I promise" Brandon said giving her a hug, "The magic that Chimera and Cassandra have put on your realm can be removed; there are people way stronger than them that can remove this within seconds".

Nicole sniffed, "You…you promise?" She asked.

Brandon smiled; "Of course" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok everyone, we'll be landing the ship in a about a minute" Riven called out, "We're landing in the forest by the palace so we don't attract any attention".

Soon the ship had landed quietly and softly in the dark forest on the outskirts of the Solarian palace; quietly they all walked off the ship and towards the palace, they were all hiding behind bushes and trees to conceal themselves.

"Okay I don't really want to rain on anybody's parade but do any of us no how to get into the palace without being seen?" Riven asked.

The group stopped, they hadn't thought of that or how to find Chimera.

"Right…has anyone here ever been to the Solarian Palace before?" Brandon asked, everyone in the group fell silent apart from one person.

"Well Stella and I used to play in the secret passages under the palace when we were younger" Nova told the group, "She said that they were there used to escape if anyone tried to harm them and I think they lead into the middle of the palace".

"Perfect" Brandon said, "Nova can lead the way".

"But what happens if we go into the palace and come face to face with twenty guards?" Layla asked.

"I think then we'll have to think on our feet" Musa told her.

"Nova, do you remember where these secret passages are?" Bloom asked.

"I think so," Nova said to Bloom.

Nova looked around the forest and walked over to a tall tree, she carefully pushed back a few of the branches revealing a small hole in the heart of the tree.

"Bingo" She whispered, she placed her hand over the hole and closed her eyes, she began to mutter a spell to herself and she repeated it over and over again, to everyone's surprise the roots of the tree sprang to life and spread apart to reveal a larger hole at the bottom.

"And here is our passageway!" She said proudly pointing to the hole.

"Wow how did you do that?" Flora asked, "I'm a fairy of nature and I can't even do that!"

"Stella taught it to me" Nova told her, "You're supposed to touch the heart of the tree which is this small hole here and say a spell, but you are only suppose to say it to yourself, not aloud. And then the roots open up and voila our secret passage!"

"What was the spell?" Tecna asked.

Nova winked at her and tapped her nose, "That's classified" She said cheekily.

She then bent down and crawled into the hole on her hands and knees, "Come on" She called to the rest of the group.

They all exchanged nervous looks and reluctantly followed her; they all crawled into the hole and found themselves in a small, narrow, dark tunnel.

"I think we need some light in here" Timmy called out from the back, "I can't see a thing".

"Coming right up" Nova said from the front of the group, she clapped her hands together and then stretched out her right palm, a small white light burst out of her palm brightening up the entire tunnel.

"There we go" Nova said happily, "My power is light, I can create light using every part of my body, I can even cover my whole body with it".

The group followed Nova down the dark tunnel; Nicole had her eyes on Nova's palm and stared at the light pouring out from it.

"Light…" She whispered, "What did you say my power was again?" Nicole asked turning to Brandon.

"Your power comes from the Sun and the Moon" Brandon told her.

"Does that mean I can control light as well?" She asked.

"Probably" Nova said to her.

"Wow that would be so cool if I could just open my hands and light appeared" Nicole said, she opened the palm of her hand hoping that something would appear.

Brandon saw this and smiled, "It's probably going to take more than just opening your hand" He said to her.

"I know" Nicole muttered staring at her hand, "Although it would be great if I said a word and it would appear like this…sunbeam" She said not expecting anything to happen.

To her amazement a small yellow beam appeared in the palm of her hand, Nicole's eyes widened as she held it.

Everyone stopped and stared at it, "How…how did you do that?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know, it just appeared" Nicole told him, "So is this my power?"

Everyone nodded and Nicole smiled, "Wow, I suppose I'm starting to become more and more like Stella now".

Nicole dropped the small beam and it fell to the floor and faded away, the group continued through the tunnel until Nova stopped.

"The exit's right here" She said pointing to the roof of the tunnel, we are going to have to be really quiet now".

Nova placed her hands on the roof and carefully moved it away, leaving a gap in the hole, she took a deep breath and poked her head out the top, she looked around making sure that no one was there, the room was empty.

She breathed a shy of relief and clambered out the top, "Come on" She whispered to the others.

_Brandon pushed Nicole to the side while the others started to climb_ out, "Wait here until everyone's out, Chimera and Cassandra have probably bewitched the guards to recognize you as an enemy and they might try and kill you".

Nicole nodded and stayed behind Brandon, she watched as Musa climbed out first followed by Tecna, Helia, Timmy, Flora, Riven, Sky, Layla and the Bloom, then Brandon climbed out and he reached back down to Stella holding out his hand for her to take, Nicole took it and climbed out the hole.

The room that they were in looked a lot like an old store room with many things covered in white sheets, Nicole walked over to one sheet and pulled it off revealing loads of boxes, she opened one and saw loads of pictures, pictures of herself.

"Why are there all these pictures of me here?" She said to herself, these pictures were all different, some were photos with her friends, some looked like royal portraits that had been drawn but there was one that she was drawn to; it was a picture of what looked like a younger version of herself with a man dressed in royal clothing and red hair. She turned over the picture and saw some writing on the back.

"_Stella and her father on her fifth birthday"._

Nicole gasped, she looked at the photo and stroked it, "Dad" She whispered.

She stood up and ran over to another white sheet, she pulled it off and found more boxes, this time they were filled with clothes, clothes that looked her size. She opened another and saw many handheld objects, she picked up her cell phone and saw '_Stella's phone_' engraved on the back.

She had no idea what was going on, all these things belonged to her and they all looked like they were being shipped off somewhere.

Something then caught her attention, a letter had been taped to one of the boxes, she pulled it off and read it.

_Dear the Solarian Furnace_

_Thank you for taking these boxes, make sure they are all burnt to cinders before tomorrow morning._

_Do not under any circumstances open the boxes; they contain private information that is meant for my daughter's and my eyes only._

_Thank you once again._

_Queen Cassandra of Solaria._

Nicole crumpled the letter in fury; she threw it on the floor with a loud scream.

"Nicole what happened" Brandon asked her.

"All this stuff…she…that witch is going to burn all my things, she's trying to erase every little memory of me" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Brandon looked around and saw the pictures and the clothes and was horrified. They really were evil.

"Don't cry Nicole, we are going to sort all this out I promise, they are not going to get away with this- ."

"Be quiet" Sky called out to him, "I can hear someone". The group fell silent and listened out for voices.

"Let me just check all the boxes, they should all be ready to be shipped out to the furnace".

Everyone began to panic; they quickly hid behind all the boxes and stayed quiet.

The door opened to reveal one of the women they had been looking for, Cassandra stood in the doorway staring at the boxes.

"It's her" Flora whispered, "Cassandra".

Nicole gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, she longed to jump out from behind the boxes and give her a good punch, she would have but she felt Brandon's hand firmly holding onto hers.

"Don't do anything" He whispered to her, she nodded but that didn't stop the desire to hit her.

Cassandra looked around and saw the opened boxes and sighed, "What happened here?" She said walking over to the boxes.

"Has someone been snooping through Stella's things?" She said laughing to herself.

"That stupid girl" She said, "So carefree yet so foolish, my Chimera makes a better princess than she ever did".

The group all were shocked, they looked at Nicole and saw she was ready to scream.

"I'm glad what Chimera did, that girl has done me proud, first she comes up with the fantastic idea of bewitching her father at the annual ball but the idea of getting rid of Stella was brilliant too".

Nicole saw that Riven had moved next to her to get a better view of Cassandra, in his pocket she saw three magenta daggers, carefully she pulled them out and held them ready.

"No one could have survived that fall, I hope that girl is where she belongs, burning in hell and soon if I have my way, her father will be joining her- ."

She was cut off by a magenta dagger flying out of the darkness and missing her face by a few inches, instead it pieced the wall and stayed there.

"Who's there" Cassandra called out.

Brandon realized that it was Nicole that had thrown the dagger, "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"I've lost my patience with her, she's asking for it" Nicole said grabbing the second dagger and throwing it as well.

This time it ran through Cassandra's hair, cutting off chunks of her cream white hair.

"My hair" She gasped watching it fall "I'm warning you come out right now" Cassandra hissed loudly.

"Gladly" Came the reply.

From the darkness emerged Nicole looking angrier than ever, she held the third dagger at the ready.

"Stella" Cassandra gasped, "What are you doing here? I thought we got rid of you".

"Well you didn't, I survived but that fall cost me my memory, I have spent three weeks being completely clueless and wandering around Earth not knowing a thing, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed throwing the last dagger, it cut into Cassandra's face, leaving a huge cut and blood poured out of it.

"How dare you" She hissed, "Do you think you can beat me? I'm full of dark magic and what do you possess, nothing but the poor, weak Sun and Moon. I can kill you within seconds".

"If you want her, you'll have to get through us first" Came a voice.

Brandon walked out of the darkness and stood next to Stella ready for the fight, then out came the five girls followed by the four guys.

"Think you can stop us now?" Helia said.

Cassandra laughed, "Please, you're all still in school, what makes you think you can beat a thirty three year old who has been using magic all her life?"

"Thirty three?" Nicole said, "I always thought you were about fifty".

Cassandra growled, "Why you little wrench" She hissed, "I'm going to make you wish you never said that".

She gave an angry yell and threw a huge purple thunder bolt at them; they all dodged it and started their attacks.

"Ninja daises" Flora cried out sending thousands of flowers out towards Cassandra, she simply burned them all with a green fire.

"Flowers? Seriously?" She said with a laugh.

"Sonic Boom" Musa said throwing her hands down on the ground, sending loud screeching sound through the ground and towards Cassandra; she however leapt up into the air and onto a pile of boxes.

"Why don't you just give up?" She called out to them

"Light Beast" Nova called out, light formed on the ground in the form of a beast and leapt up at Cassandra, it sunk its teeth into her skin making her cry in pain, with her other hand she punched the beast making it let go and run into the shadows whimpering.

"Pathetic" She called out to it.

"Nothing will stop my fire" Bloom said confidently, "Fire blast" She said sending fire towards Cassandra, she leapt down from the boxes and extinguished the flame with black water.

"Unfortunately for you, I did stop it" She said to Bloom.

"Water molecules" Layla called out sending water out towards Cassandra, she turned the water into ice cubes and they fell to the floor and smashed.

"Digital delete" Tecna cried out trapping Cassandra in a green ball.

"Digital delete, very smart" Cassandra smiled, she held up her hand and touched the ball, "Virus".

The ball disappeared with a loud bang, "Not smart enough though".

"We can't beat her with our normal powers" Layla said.

"Well we'll have to beat her with force" Riven said pulling out his sword, the rest of the guys followed.

"Get her" Sky said, they were about to charge at her when Nicole ran in front of them blocking their path.

"No" She said, "I want to be the one to beat her".

"But you don't know any spells and besides magic doesn't work on her" Brandon told her.

Nicole looked at him with a smirk, "That's why I'm going to borrow your sword" She said grabbing it from him.

"Nicole no" Brandon said trying to stop her but it was too late, Nicole was already charging at Cassandra with the sword in her hand; she tried to slash Cassandra but missed several times.

"Who do you think you are?" She said to him, "You're no warrior".

"I can try" Nicole said, trying to slash her again.

She missed and Cassandra threw a green orb at her, it struck Nicole sending her flying backwards and she let out a scream of pain.

"NICOLE" Brandon yelled trying to help her but Cassandra saw him and threw a purple web at the others, trapping them against the wall.

"You can try but you will never succeed" Cassandra said to her, she walked over to her and kicked her in the face; blood began to pour from Nicole's mouth.

"You're weal and you deserve to die" She said, "How do you want it? Quick? Slow and painful? I'll tell you what, I'll make the decisions" She turned her back on Nicole walking away.

Nicole knew this wasn't over, she reached out and grabbed hold of Cassandra's leg tripping her up, she fell to the floor with a crash.

"It's not over yet" Nicole said standing up and holding Brandon's sword, "Not until you're the one bleeding to death."

Nicole charged at Cassandra but it was too late, she had already recovered from the floor and was throwing green orbs at her again, Nicole dodged these well with Brandon's sword, she then cut into Cassandra's arm, leaving a huge gash.

Cassandra was furious, she threw more orbs at Nicole and they all seemed to miss.

Nicole sprang up onto a pile of boxes and then something happened, she felt a huge power surge run through her body, she started glowing a bright orange colour.

"My power?" She thought, she decided to try and see if it would work, she dropped the sword and held her hands out, an orange beam filed up her hands as if it was charging.

"This is it, it's all over NOW" Nicole yelled loudly letting the beam go, it charged towards Cassandra and knocked her off her feet, she collapsed down and didn't move.

Nicole froze, had she really just done that? Her power was very strong and it had just knocked Cassandra off her feet.

"Nicole…you did it!" Brandon said happily.

"Is…is she dead?" Nicole asked.

"I think so" Tecna said, "She's not breathing".

"Let's make sure then" Nicole said jumping down from the boxes, she picked up Riven's dagger that was still stuck in the wall; she walked over to Cassandra's body and stabbed her chest, the dagger sunk into her chest and blood poured out from it.

"Now she is" Nicole said, "Revenge is great and I did Solaria I big favour".

The other could not find any fault in her answer, Nicole picked up Brandon's sword and cut Cassandra's web open, allowing the group to break free.

"Come on" Nicole said pointing towards the door, "Where do we go now?"

"Well according to my tracker Chimera is on the third Solarian moon" Tecna said.

"I don't know where that is" Nova said, "How are we going to get there?"

"I can use my tracker to lead us there" Tecna told her, "Come on, I can disguise us as maids and butlers in the palace," She pushed a button on her tracker turning everyone's clothes into the Solarian uniform.

They all walked out of the room and followed Tecna's tracker to the moon, they ran down corridors and up stairs until they reached a door that said '_Entry to the Third Moon'_.

"Okay, here it is" Tecna said turning everyone back into their fighting outfits.

"Is everyone ready?" Flora asked.

They all nodded and they opened the door, there they saw a long staircase leading up towards the small platform that was the moon.

They all charged up the stairs as fast as they could go, Nicole led the way, anger had completely taken over her and she needed to find Chimera fast.

"Come on where are you" She whispered to herself, "I'm going to hunt you down Chimera".

Finally they reached the platform, they all looked around trying to find Chimera, she had to be there somewhere, there wasn't really anywhere to hide.

"Finally Stella… you have finally decided to show your face on Solaria again. Let me just tell you this, turn back now, don't bother fighting me, it's all going to end the same way it did last time."

"Chimera" Nicole called out, "Where are you?"

"You're going to fall off the moon again Stella but this time… you're not going to get back up".

From the very edge of the moon came the dark shadow of the person they had been looking for, the person they had been waiting for, Chimera.

"You're going to lose Stella" Chimera said proudly with a smirk.

**We have about two more chapters until the end now! Next one will be the big face off between Stella and Chimera. I hope you enjoy and please do review.**


	21. The Orb vs The Sword

There was a long eerie silence as the two girls glared at each other, Chimera was smirking and was looking very confident while Stella was looking very angry, she didn't care if she won or lost, she just wanted to protect her kingdom from her

**Hi everyone, ok I know I'm saying this nearly every time I update but I'm so sorry for the long update, the truth is I just had two weeks off school and I could have written something then but all my time was taken up by seeing friends and revising for my big exams that are coming up in a month. So one again I ma very sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for things.**

**Thank you Thunderflame of AmberClan, Brown eyes and bushy tail, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Shining Diamonds, alexawinx and Queen Flora for reviewing.**

**Diclaimer: Winx Club Not Mine!**

There was a long eerie silence as the two girls glared at each other, Chimera was smirking and was looking very confident while Stella was looking very angry, she didn't care if she won or lost, she just wanted to protect her kingdom from her.

"I'll tell you something, I'm very surprised that you're standing here today, that fall is very high and the chances of surviving are near impossible, I guess you were one of the lucky ones" Chimera said folding her arms and strutting round the moon, Stella never took her eyes of her.

"The fall must of hurt you badly though" Chimera continued, she walked to the edge and looked down, "If you fell again then that would certain your death, would you like to try it?"

Stella gritted her teeth, "Chimera…I don't care what it takes…but you are never going to win" She hissed.

"You can try and kill me, heck you can even kill me but you are never going to take over my kingdom, you will be stopped" Stella said bitterly.

Chimera snorted "My mother and I won't let-".

"Your mother's dead Chimera, we killed her" Stella said loudly, "She was the one trying to brainwash my father but you. You're the one that wants me dead, that wants my kingdom. But you're not going to take it".

Chimera was shaking, "Cassandra's…dead?" She whispered, "You killed her…" Stella noticed that she wasn't shaking in fear but shaking in anger.

"Well…then you're going to die too" Chimera said unfolding her hands, "And this time you won't get back up".

She gave a loud scream and charged at Stella, the blow knocked Stella straight off her feet and she landed face down on the ground, Chimera landed on her feet, unharmed.

"What's wrong?" She called, "Aren't you going to fight back? Oh, that's right. You can't".

Stella looked up at Chimera looking furious; she stood up and charged again at Chimera, this time Stella punched Chimera in the face, next thing the group knew the two girls were in a fierce physical battle.

"Why isn't she using her powers?" Layla asked.

"She can't" Brandon muttered, "She still can't remember how to use her powers, right know physical attacks are the only thing she can do".

"But why isn't Chimera using magic?" Musa then asked, "She's got an advantage of magic and she's using her fists instead".

"Maybe she has morals" Helia replied, "Maybe she doesn't want to use magic against a girl who can't, it's not fair".

"Or maybe she's waiting" Riven muttered, the group all looked at him, "She might be using her fist now, but once Stella's been weakened, she'll strike with her dark magic".

He was right, Chimera had finally stricken Stella across her face and it sent her flying across the platform, the second Stella hit the ground Chimera formed loads of green balls in her hand, she threw them at Stella but it was too late, Stella had gotten up and dodged all the balls by running away.

"You can't run forever" Chimera taunted, she began to form another green ball in her hand, this time the ball was bigger, stronger and had thick green lightening pouring out of it, Stella's eyes widened as she saw it forming.

"Now what?" Chimera said, "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide".

Stella watched as the ball got bigger and bigger, the group watched Chimera as she began to laugh.

"She's going to get killed by that thing" Tecna said sounding scared, "Why isn't she running away?"

"Chimera's right" Brandon whispered, "There's nowhere for her to run or hide, she's going to have to take the blow".

"Can't we protect her at least?" Flora asked.

Brandon looked at Flora and then at Stella, she looked really scared and he wanted to help her, "Ok" he said, "On the count of three".

"Poor Little Stella" Chimera taunted again.

"One".

"What's going to happen after this?" Chimera asked, "Are you going to die? Who knows?"

"Two".

"Only this will tell" Chimera said letting go of the ball.

"THREE"

The ball speed towards Stella but Layla got there first, she created a huge purple barrier that protected Stella, the ball bounced off the force field and sped back towards Chimera, it hit her and she flew backwards with a cry of pain.

Chimera looked up at the force field and growled, "What? You can't protect yourself so you have your friends do it for you?"

Stella looked down at the floor, then she got up. She walked over to the group and the force field followed, the group all looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"Guys" Stella said, "I know you want to help but I need to do this by myself".

"But you can't" Bloom protested, "You have no magic, what will you use to defeat her".

Stella looked at Brandon and smiled at him, "Brandon, I need your sword, before when I used it, it helped me use my powers, I know I can defeat her with that".

Brandon looked at her and nodded, he hand over his sword and Stella proudly held it in her hands, she looked back at him, "Thank you" She whispered.

She was about to leave when Brandon grabbed hold of her hand, "Nicole…I know you can do this…just be careful ok" he told her.

Stella nodded, "I will" She said smiling at Brandon.

Stella looked boldly up to the force field and sliced it in two, it crumbled to the floor and melted away, she looked at Chimera, there was no need for words, the expression on Stella's face said it all. She was ready for a fight.

Chimera smirked, "I take it you're going to fight me with a sword?" She questioned.

Stella nodded, "It reminds me of those old medieval stories, how a brave warrior would fight off the wicked witch".

Chimera blinked, "You're no warrior Stella, you can try and try but that sword will be of no use to you".

Stella raised her eyebrows, "I'll tell you what I told you mother Chimera, I know I'm not a fighter but still, I can try my very best with this sword".

Chimera sighed, "I'm fed up with this" She groaned and created another load of green balls, she threw them all at Stella but she managed to shield herself by using the sword to block them from her.

Chimera gasped as the balls flew off in different directions, Stella charged at Chimera with the sword clenched in her hands, she tried to slash Chimera with it but failed, the sound of magic crashing into the sword filled the air, nothing was being done to this fight.

"Give it up" Chimera yelled, "You've tried your best but it's not working, you'll just have to give up like last time. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you when I throw you off".

Stella gritted her teeth; this fight wasn't over yet and wasn't going to be over until she had won. She got back up and charged at Chimera, big mistake as Chimera had been expecting this and threw a purple ball at her, Stella had not seen this coming and it knocked her to the ground with a loud crash, the group all gasped as Stella lay on the ground groaning in pain.

Chimera walked over and stood over her with a proud smile on her face, "See" She whispered, "You were never destined to win, Solaria was always supposed to be mine, don't you see? It's all falling into place now, no matter how many times you get back up here, you'll always fall".

Stella was shaking in anger and in fear; suddenly the power surge came back, it filled Stella with a warm power she had never felt before, this was it. The power she had been looking for.

Stella placed her hands together and a small sunbeam poured out of her hands, it was small but very powerful, it had knocked Chimera back a few metres.

Stella slowly stood up from the floor, she could see herself glowing again as more power came back to her and as if it was trying to break out of her body Stella formed many little sun balls and threw them all at Chimera, it sent her flying further and further back.

"It's her power again" Flora gasped as they all watched Stella following Chimera as she rolled further and further to the edge.

"You don't think she's going to throw her off do you?" Sky asked.

"It could happen" Brandon said not taking his eyes off Stella, "But she deserves it all".

Chimera was moving closer and closer to the edge, Stella's power had made her bleed all over her body and as Chimera got weaker and weaker, Stella was getting stronger.

Finally they had reached the edge, Stella held her hands high over her head and created a huge yellow ball of energy, she could feel the power surging through her body and into the ball, all the hatred, anger and pain she had been through because of this girl made her power much more stronger.

"Please…" Chimera gasped weakly, "Have mercy"

"This is it Chimera" Stella hissed, "I did nothing to you and you think you have the right to make my life miserable, when I woke up that day n the hospital I thought this was all some freak accident, everyone thought I was suicidal and a head case. Then I find out about you and your sick mother taking over my realm and I couldn't sleep I was so worried about it, I wanted you to pay for what you did and now…well I'm standing here and you're the one lying on the floor begging for mercy, well I'm not going to give it to you, just like you didn't give me a chance".

The ball left Stella's hands and collided with Chimera's chest, it knocked her straight off the edge of the moon, she had no time to grab hold of the edge, Stella could hear her blood curdling screams as she fell.

Stella turned round and looked at the group, they were all staring at her in shock, Stella smiled and opened her mouth to speak when…

Something flew up from the side of the moon and poured down onto Stella, Chimera obviously wasn't going to leave quietly, as she fell she mustered all her magic for one final strike, she created a huge purple beam and it had flown up into the air and crashed down onto Stella with a great force, after it all had cleared it showed Stella looking like she was about to faint.

She was shivering from head to toe and she looked very pale, Brandon knew that something going to happen, quickly he stepped forward to her, "Stella…are you ok?" He asked.

Stella was not ok; she stumbled backwards so she was dangerously close to the edge and with that, she slipped off.

In that split second when she fell no one made a sound, it wasn't until she had disappeared out of sight the horrified screams and cries filled the calm air.

"STELLA" Brandon cried out, he ran toward the edge and the others followed him.

They could see her boy falling out of sight, Brandon knew that he wasn't going to let this happen again.

"I have to save her" He cried, he backed up and ran towards the edge and then he jumped off after Stella.

Again the group screamed in fear, two friends had both jumped off the moon and none of them knew if there were going to come back.

**Dun, Dun, Duuunn! Suspense! Shock horror! Well I really wanted to leave it on this note, ok this is normally the time when I say 'I'll update soon' but this time I'll say this, I **_**might **_**not be able to update for a while (Don't hit me!) But I seriously have to revise for these exams if I want to get into college, you never know though. I could always update if I type it up quickly but I really do doubt that. So please review and if I can I will try and update soon, it just seems mean to leave all my readers on a cliffhanger!**


	22. A Memory's Plea

A flurry of panic flew over the group standing on the moon; they were supposed to be celebrating after Chimera had fallen off but instead there were in shock after what had just happened

**Well sorry for the lack of updates again but finally all my exams have finished and I am off school from now until September! Yays!**

**Thank you to alexawinx, ****.Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales,**** -Winterlurbs-, Queen Flora, Dendarang and iHeartBradyQuinn for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club not mine**

**Chapter 22 A Memory's Plea**

A flurry of panic flew over the group standing on the moon; they were supposed to be celebrating after Chimera had fallen off but instead there were in shock after what had just happened. Once Chimera had fallen off the moon, she had gathered all her power for a last strike, it had hit Stella and she fell off the moon, after that Brandon had jumped off after her.

The second Brandon had jumped off the edge the group had all run to the edge, they saw Brandon disappear out of sight and they all stared at the darkness.

"Quick, we need something to pull them back up" Musa cried out, "A rope or something".

"No" Layla whispered, "There's nothing we can do, they've gone".

"They're not gone" Flora protested, "They'll survive this, Stella did once before and I now they will survive this time".

Tecna shook her head, tears sparkling in her eyes, "The chances of the both surviving are nearly impossible, Stella's body has been weakened before because of the fall, it has lowered her chances of survival and as for Brandon, he's not a magical being and he has no magical force that will be able to pull him back up".

After hearing Tecna's words the girls all collapsed down in tears, the boys all hurried to the girls and tried to comfort them, they were just as upset but they refused to cry.

There was one girl however that wouldn't cry, she stood at the edge of the moon standing strong, Nova looked down into the darkness with a look a trust on her face.

"I know you'll come back Stella, you can do anything and I know that Chimera will never bring you down" She whispered.

Nova held out her palm and a small light beam shone out of it and into the darkness, she was going to use this to see if she could see Stella or Brandon, she knew that they would come back, she just knew it.

Brandon could feel himself falling at a very fast pace, he could see Stella falling ahead of him if he could catch up to Stella then he could…

'Oh who am I kidding' He thought, he and Stella were going to die and he knew it, then again if he could catch up to Stella then he knew that they would be together until death and at this moment that was his only wish.

He stretched out a hand to try and grab Stella's, she was still unconscious and completely oblivious to everything around her. Brandon didn't know how long he was going to fall for, soon Earth will be creeping up below him and they would hit the bottom. He needed to get a hold of Stella before they hit the ground.

Brandon desperately reached out for Stella, if he could just grab onto her everything would be ok from there, he would die with the girl he loved.

Then it happened, Brandon's hand caught hold of Stella's arm, he pulled her in towards him and held her close. He could see that she still wasn't awake but he didn't care, it would be easier for them if she wasn't awake.

"I know that this is the end" Brandon said to Stella's unconscious body, "We had some good times Stella and I love you so much" He placed a hand on her head and pulled her in closer.

What was there to do now? Nothing but to carry on falling until they hit the ground, Brandon closed his eyes and chose to wait for the blow.

A bright white light then cam into view, Brandon opened his eyes to see what it was, the light was growing stronger and brighter until it consumed the two, Brandon shielded his eyes as the light took over the darkness.

When he opened his eyes again he could see himself standing in a white room, there was nothing or no one but him in the room, then he saw it. Lying in the middle of the room, still asleep, was Stella.

"Stella" He called out running towards her, he propped her head up and brought her body towards his again, "Stell wake up" He said to her shaking her.

"She won't wake up…not yet anyway" Came a voice Brandon looked up; he lay Stella back down and jumped up.

"Who are you?" he asked, he saw a figure coming out from the white light, she had long blonde hair and wore pink orange and turquoise, her sparkling butterfly wings flapped gently behind her. Brandon then realized that it was the girl he had been seeing in his dreams.

"You…" Brandon whispered, "You're that girl from my dreams".

The girl nodded, "What's going on?" Brandon then asked, "We were falling and then we were sucked into some bright light…are we dead?"

The girl shook her head, "No, your bodies are still falling but you're mentally here, the reason why you are here is because it is time for Stella to remember who she was".

"Seriously?" Brandon asked, it did seem a bit disappointing though that they were going to die just as Stella had remembered her old self.

"It was planned all along, once Stella had defeated Chimera and Cassandra she would remember everything, although I didn't plan for her to make Stella fall off with her but still jumping after her was a very noble and brave thing to do" The girl said.

"Ok so how does Stella remember who she was? I mean you said she won't wake up for a while so how do we do it?" Brandon asked.

"Well, it will all be over with a simple question. You simply have to guess who I am and then Stella will wake up remembering who she is" The girl told him.

Brandon was a bit confused, this girl had given him no indication of who she really was, he only had the theory that he and the others had come up with, that she was Stella in her Enchantix form but was she really it or was she like a guardian angel or something, she had been watching over Stella for a while so maybe that could happen, or perhaps a dead relative that cared for Stella a lot. Everything was a possibility that confused Brandon, though he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Well…" He started, "There's so many suggestions I could make…you could be a relative of Stella's or her guardian angel or something, there is the theory that my friends and I came up with, that you are Stella in her Enchantix form and that you are showing us what she would look like in her Enchantix form…" Brandon paused when he looked deeply at the girl; there was something very significant about her, something very familiar that he had not noticed before.

He walked towards the girl getting very close to her, it then hit him. This girl was a lot like Stella, she wasn't just Stella in her Enchantix form, she _was _Stella, maybe she was her Enchantix form ready to be shown to the world but needed something to trigger it off.

He reached out and touched her bright face, even though the features of her face were hidden, the second Brandon's hand met her face an image of Stella popped into his mind.

"Could you…" Brandon whispered, "You're are Stella, you're not just showing us what she'll look like, you're not just some girl that I have been seeing in my dreams, you're her memory in the form of her Enchantix because once Stella regains her memory she will be able to change into her Enchantix form because Chimera and Cassandra were defeated thanks to her. She saved her kingdom which was the requirement to get the Enchantix, is that right?"

The girl gave a soft laugh, "Congratulations" She whispered, the light around her face began to shine a bright dazzling white making Brandon shield his eyes, once it had faded Brandon looked back up and gasped, there in front of him was like another Stella, no it was another Stella, her big brown eyes stared back at him with all the warmth that Stella's eyes had possessed, her lips spread into a soft smile.

"You uncovered the secret on your own, yes I am her memory and her Enchantix, every fairy has their Enchantix hidden in their memory, if something happens to that fairy causing her to lose her memory then the form of the Enchantix and the memory will leave her body in other words she loses the will to change into her Enchantix, the reason why I found you to get her memory back was because you are the closest person to Stella making it easier for you to do so and that is why Chimera was so determined to keep you away from her because she knew that if it was anyone to uncover the secret it would be you. That is when I had to intervene, normally if a Fairy has had her Enchantix powers knocked out of her the form is not supposed to help in anyway but still I was given special permission to help you because if not, well you would have given up and left Stella in the hands of Chimera" Enchantix Stella explained.

"So…what will happen now? I mean this is all nice that Stella has gotten her memory back but we're falling and I don't think we will survive" Brandon told her.

"Well that's where you come in, once I return to Stella's body I will become dormant, you have to wake up Stella from her unconscious state, once she wakes up it will trigger myself to awaken the Enchantix power causing Stella to react with the power of the Enchantix" She looked behind her at her wings, "These wings are so powerful that they will pull both of you back up to the moon with incredible force".

"I see" Brandon said, "But how will I wake you up?"

Enchantix Stella bowed her head, "Unfortunately I am not permitted to give you that information, you have to figure that out for yourself and if you don't…well I think you know what will happen".

Brandon thought about this, he had to wake Stella up in time before they reached the ground, Enchantix Stella walked over to him.

"Well? Are you up to the challenge?" She asked, Brandon reluctantly nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll do it" He said, Enchantix Stella smiled, she walked over to Stella's limp body and placed a hand on her head, "Good luck Brandon" She said looking up at him, "I know you an wake her up".

Enchantix Stella stood back up and closed her eyes, her boy began to shimmer and sparkle until it all disappeared into several little sparkles, they all then lowered themselves into Stella's body, after this had happened Brandon could see the white room disappearing back into darkness and once again he could feel his arm tight around Stella's limp body and once again he was falling.

Brandon knew he had to act fast, he could see tall building slowly coming into view, he managed to grab hold of Stella's arms and he started to shake her.

"Stella…Stell wake up" He called to her, "Please I'm begging you, you have to wake up".

Stella didn't move, she still lay in his arms unconscious, Brandon began to shake her harder, "Please Stella wake up, I can't do this without you, forget all that stuff I said earlier about us dieing, you can change that if you would just wake up".

Still she didn't move, Brandon was near tears, if Stella would just wake up they would all be saved it was all up to her if she would just wake up.

"Stella, you're the only one that can save us, you're not worthless like you thought you were, you are so strong you just need to wake up, think about your friends, your family, me, you have proved to all of us that nothing can stop you from doing what you want to do, on Earth you used to think you were a no one, well you're not to me you are the most important person in the world and during that time when we thought you had disappeared it was the worst time of my life, once I saw you were alive it made me feel so happy and thankful, because that's what you do to me Stella, I love you and I don't want to go another day without seeing your perfect face, our time is not over yet, please wake up, everything relies on you" Brandon cried out, the pressure of the speed that they were falling in was too much for Brandon and he passed out

Something inside Stella awoke, her body began to bring itself out of her sleeping state, she was waking up, then something inside of her burst open, a bright white light burst out of her back and big sparkling butterfly wings flew out of her back, they were still falling at an immense speed but that was all about to stop.

The wings began to beat on their own, it was much more powerful than the speed they were falling in and it managed to pull them up from falling, the wings began to speed up as they began to shoot upwards towards the moon again, the wings were incredibly fast and it was pulling the unconscious couple back up.

On the moon the group was still very upset about the lose of their two friends, Nova was still standing strong by the edge with her light trying to find the two, then she saw it, the sparkle of the wings, the bodies they had been looking for.

"Guys…" Nova whispered, "Something's coming, I think its Stella and Brandon".

"It can't be" Helia told her, "They're gone".

As the two became clearer it was certain to Nova, "NO" She screamed, "IT'S REALLY THEM".

The group all rushed over to see Nova was right, the two shoot high into the air and the group all stared in awe, then all of a sudden the wings stopped beating and the two began to fall again, this time they crashed onto the surface of the moon and skidded to a halt.

The group rushed over to them to check if there were ok, they saw that they were unconscious but still breathing and still lying in each others arms. Then they witnessed the most magical thing of all…

Stella's wings gave one final beat and her outfit and hair changed, it had changed into her pink, orange and blue outfit and her hair grew longer and a lighter blonde, the form they had all been waiting for. Stella's Enchantix form.

**Yay, Stella got her Enchantix and saved her and Brandon! Please review!**


	23. From The Past

**Hi all my loyal reviewers and readers (trying to soften you up) first of I am very very VERY sorry for my lack of updates in these past few months, but so much has happened in my life I haven't had a chance to update at all! Lets see, I got my first ever job, started college, got a lot of college work, went to see a couple of west end shows, worked a lot to get more money for Christmas and then I ended up getting a phone call from my job telling me that they don't need me anymore (thanks credit crunch -_-) Anyway hopefully I'll try to update more now, I have been on a bit of a writing spur at the moment after the worlds longest writers block.**

**Anyway on with the show!**

**Thank you to Lily887787, ..tales, fairydreamer29, solariansun, WinxClubFan9322, Queen Flora and especially to fortune princess for giving me the push that I needed to get this done!**

**Chapter 23 From the Past**

The group all looked down at the couple, they hadn't moved in a while and they didn't know who much longer they could last, Tecna quickly ran over to the bodies and began to examine them.

"They need medical attention" She said, "That fall took a lot out of them and that crash didn't do much help either".

"Then we should get them off the moon, right?" Riven asked.

Tecna shook her head, "No, we can't move them, it might hurt them even more, we need to get help up here".

"How is that even possible?" Musa protested, "Every person in the palace is under that dark spell".

"And we can't lift it until Stella wakes up and uses her powers" Nova finished.

"It would take far too long to find help outside of the palace too, not to mention risky with the guards about down there" Sky said.

"We'll just have to tend to them ourselves" Flora said crouching down beside Tecna, she lifted up Brandon's hand and checked his pulse, "his pulse is ok" she said and then moved over to Stella, "And so is Stella's, I think they have just been knocked unconscious, I mean they only seem to have a few cuts and bruises, nothing major".

"But you don't know that!" Tecna said, "They've been knocked out; you don't get knocked out by a few cuts and bruises, they're either lacking oxygen from that fall or their internal organs have been shaken about and that's definitely not good".

A few seconds after Tecna had said that, there came a groaning noise from behind them, Brandon began stirring and then opened his eyes.

"Brandon you're ok" Flora gasped, Brandon looked round and saw everyone, it took him a few minutes to realize where he was and what was going on, then he realized that he had awakened Stella's powers and she must have brought them back, he had survived the fall!

But something wasn't right, he couldn't see Stella, she had obviously saved them so where was she? Maybe she had gone back down to restore order to Solaria, but she wouldn't do that, Stella could be self centred sometimes but not enough to leave someone she cared about.

Brandon then finally decided to get to the bottom of this, "Where's Stella?" He asked, the group fell silent and looked to Brandon's right, he followed their eyes and looked down too and saw Stella's body lying peacefully next to him, her face was slowly turning pale.

"STELLA" Brandon cried out and quickly moved to her side, every part of his body ached and hurt him but still he lifted Stella into his arms and cradled her body.

"She's been like this for a while; we don't know why she won't wake up" Bloom told him.

Brandon could feel his eyes welling up, gently he started to shake her, "Stella, Stella please wake up" he begged.

Nothing happened, Brandon was beginning to panic, he started to shake Stella's body more fiercely trying to wake her up. Tecna quickly grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Brandon don't, it might hurt her more" She told him.

Brandon was trying to stop himself from crying, "Stella please wake up" He begged, "Stella…Nicole wake up!" He was so confused he didn't know what name to call her by; he was so upset that he didn't realize that her body was beginning to move, until a small quiet voice brought him back.

"Nicole…Who's Nicole?" The voice whispered

Brandon looked down at her body and saw Stella slowly open her eyes, she looked up at Brandon, her hazel eyes looked tired.

"Who's Nicole? Is it someone I should be worried about?" She asked.

Brandon couldn't contain his happiness, he pulled Stella into a hug straight away, "Oh my God" He cried as he hugged her, every part of worry he had for her just seemed to melt away as he tried to take in every moment part of this moment and he refused to let go until he felt Stella's arms wrap around him.

Once Brandon pulled away Stella looked around confused, "Wait…where did you all come from? I must have been dreaming or something, I dreamt that I got a text from you Brandon telling me to meet you here… and I saw Chimera and she pushed me off the moon, I was falling for ages and then everything went black so… I must have been sleeping, right?"

The group all nervously looked at each other, Brandon didn't want to tell her what happened, if it was best then he didn't want her to remember everything that she was put through, he was about to say 'yes you were sleeping' when something caught his eye, a small glittering shadow appeared behind Stella, it was the spirit that had helped him before, although now her appearance was different, the Enchantix outfit had disappeared from her and she was now wearing a medium length white dress, she still looked like Stella though and her body was made up of nothing but glittering dots, she looked like a ghostly spirit more than anything.

"It's ok Brandon" She said, "She must know, otherwise she'll be confused as to why Solaria has changed so much".

"But" Brandon started, "How will I tell her?" He asked.

The spirit slowly glided down to Brandon, and she held out her hand, "put your hand next to mine, I will be transported into your body as the memories as before, after that take hold of Stella's hand and I will move into her body, thus taking back my role of her Enchantix where I will go to sleep forever as a spirit inside her, do you understand?"

Brandon nodded and placed his palm onto the spirit's palm, the spirit then became a bright white and was slowly transported through his hand and into his body, Brandon's body then began to glow a yellowy white colour, he looked at Stella and smiled.

"Stella, hold out your hand, everything will become clear in a few seconds" He told her.

Stella nodded and held her palm out; her delicate arm had been covered in a long sparkling yellow glove. Brandon connected his palm with hers and power began to run through them both.

They both closed their eyes and soon enough Stella was seeing everything, the day she woke up in hospital thinking she was called Nicole, re-learning everything, moving in with Jenny, meeting Brandon for the first time without knowing their history, dating Brandon, having flashbacks of Chimera, thinking that Brandon had been lying to her about her life, running away and crying by the lake, meeting all of her friends again, her desire to kill Chimera, meeting Nova again, storming through the Solarian palace, killing Cassandra and finally killing Chimera, after all this everything came back to her.

Stella opened her eyes that had some tears in them; she then looked down at the clothes she was wearing, her Enchantix. She then smiled, "I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner…so this is my Enchantix?" She asked, Brandon nodded.

"Yes, you got it by saving Solaria from Chimera and Cassandra, you did it by yourself" He said to her.

Stella smiled, "I can't believe it, I can't believe all that happened to me" she whispered, she looked down at her hands that were sparkling in the gloves, "And what about Solaria?" She asked, "Is it ok?"

Brandon shook his head, "No, after your accident Chimera and Cassandra bewitches Solaria, making everyone believe that there was no Princess Stella, that's where you can help us with your new power, Solaria's spell will be lifted once you use your power".

Stella looked down once more and then looked up at all her friends; "Wow…this all seems to be happening at once" She slowly stood up.

"But, it is my duty to protect my realm, and plus I can show off all my new powers while in this beautiful outfit, it's so cute!" Stella then said spinning around to show off to the others.

"You do look amazing Stella" Bloom said admiring her Enchantix.

"I know" Stella said happily, with that she started to beat her wings and she took off from the platform, and she hovered by the staircase.

"Well? Are you coming?" She asked.

The group all nodded and ran over to the staircase and they followed Stella down the staircase towards the door leading to the palace.

As the ran down Brandon couldn't help but admire Stella, she looked absolutely beautiful in her new form, not that she wasn't always beautiful, its just in this form she seemed to glow. She looked more powerful and happier in this form.

Sky could see his friend looking at his girlfriend lovingly and decided to intervene, "I haven't seen you this happy in a while" He said to him.

"Well, It's been a very good day" Brandon replied, "It's not everyday that your girlfriend recovers her memory.

Sky laughed and they continued to run down towards the door

Soon they reached the door leading to the palace, Stella landed next to it and as soon as everyone was ready she opened the door.

There she saw many people rushing about, they all looked like the palace guards, one noticed the group and stopped.

"Look, these must be the people who brutally attacked our Queen" He said, the other guards hurried over with their swords all pointed at the group.

"Brutally attacked?" Layla said, "What do you mean?"

"You all attacked our Queen Cassandra, she was injured badly, if it wasn't for our expert healers then she would have died, we found many stab wounds in her and even a sword was still sticking out of her, it is disgusting, as we speak she is lying in her room shocked about the events and she refuses to leave until we catch who hurt her, the description she gave us matches the lot of you perfectly" The guards told them.

"She's still alive?" Gasped Musa, "But….we killed her".

"Dark magic did this" Tecna said, "there is no other explanation, she was filled with dark magic and it is possible that it kept her alive until someone found her, dark magic can also heal their owner ridiculously fast, that's why she's not in hospital right now".

"Excuse me" Stella said to the guards, "But shouldn't you have taken your Queen to hospital if she was _that _injured, I mean she shouldn't be resting in bed if she's that hurt, right?"

"Our Queen is a wonderful person, she has the power to cure herself, it was a gift to her from the Gods because she was such a wonderful woman" one Guard said.

"Right, and I'm guessing she told you that herself" Stella hissed.

"Enough of this" Cried on guard, "They hurt our Queen, Take them down!"

With that the guards all charged for the group, it didn't take long for the other girls to transform and they flew up in the air with Stella and begum attacking from the air with the boys on the ground taking them with their swords.

At first it took a while for Stella to get used to her new power, it was very overwhelming, unlike her Winx, if she wasn't careful and didn't concentrate then she could over do her spell and hurt herself in the process, not to mention damage her palace.

The fight carried on for a while until the guards realized their biggest threat was the girls in the air; soon they brought weapons that would shoot spears into the air at the girls.

"Watch out" Bloom warned, "Those spears could pierce through our wings if we aren't careful".

The first few spears were shot up, the girls dodged them just in time, they still managed to aim spells at the guards, however the guards weren't through with them, one more spears was shot into the air and was aimed at Nova, she didn't notice this because she was shooting beams of light at the guards close to her.

Musa saw the spear speeding towards her, "NOVA" She screamed.

Nova spun round and saw the spear coming closer to her; it was too late for her to move so she braced herself for the impact.

Stella heard her scream and quickly flew in front of Nova, her wings were a lot faster than her old ones so she got there in no time, she threw her arms out to protect the young girl and the spear shot through her right wing.

Stella cried out in pain and slowly crash landed to the ground, the girls all watched her but knew they couldn't do anything; Stella would want them to fight the guards.

Brandon saw her fall too, "Stella!" He cried out, he was about to run over to her when a guard ran over and began to strike Brandon with his sword.

"You're not going anywhere" He growled as Brandon began to defend himself, he didn't know what to do, Stella was defenceless and she needed him but still he had the stupid guard to deal with.

Suddenly a long thin yellow wire wrapped round the guard and pulled him to the floor, there standing behind the fallen guard was Helia.

"Quick Brandon, go to Stella, she needs you" He told him.

Brandon smiled, "Thanks Helia" He said before running off to Stella, she was still lying of the ground trying to push herself up.

"Are you ok?" Brandon asked as he ran over, Stella shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" She whimpered, "I feel like I've lost all my energy and my wing" She looked at her huge butterfly wing that had a huge hole in it, "I won't be able to fly not to mention it hurts, it's like its really a part of my body".

Brandon held her close, "It's ok Stell, you did well, you're just weak because of what had happened before and I just don't know where these guards keep on coming from, we need to lift that spell and fast".

Suddenly an idea came to Stella, "I know a place where the spell can be lifted from the entire realm, there is a crystal on the very top of the palace, if I can get up there and lift the spell then it will shine all over the realm and lift it" She said weakly, "But I don't know if I can do it".

Brandon looked into Stella's hazel eyes, "listen to me" He started, "You can do anything, look at you, you have your Enchantix, it's your strongest form, don't let a little setback bring you down, I believe in you, everyone does. Go, I know you can do it".

Stella's eyes began to water and she nodded, "ok" She said and she slowly stood up, with that she broke into a run, she ran down a corridor that led to a door outside the palace, she could hear some guards following her and she knew they had weapons on them.

"Quick!" Cried one guard, "Bring down that girl".

Many more spears shot past Stella and she did her best to dodge them, soon she reached the door and she sprinted out to the grounds.

She looked up at the massive palace and studied where she had to go, "The crystal should be up at the top" she tried to beat her wings to fly but her injured on remained still and just sent shooting pains up her right arm, she clutched it and winced in pain.

"I can't do it" She sobbed, "Solaria is doomed".

But then something happened, Brandon's words echoed through her head. 'I believe in you, everyone believes in you'.

Stella could feel something inside of her growing, determination, it began to grow until every inch of her body was filled with it, suddenly a bright light shone and Stella was covered with a glowing light.

"I can do it" She said standing up, she beats her wings again and finally took to the sky.

She shot through the air gracefully, her new wings seemed to be perfect and they cut though the air so smoothly it felt like she was gliding on air.

She could hear shouting from below, she looked down and saw the guards all gathering below her, and there was someone there too that Stella recognized, it was Cassandra and she was in a wheelchair looking up at Stella in fury.

"That's the girl" She cried pointing at Stella, "She was the one who tried to kill me, get her! Bring her down I want her killed and her body burnt at the stake".

The guards all took aim and shot again at Stella, they all missed her and Stella began to fly higher once again.

As she got higher she could feel the oxygen getting tighter around her, however she still carried on, the determination still growing stronger.

The guards fired more spears and one cut through her left wing, Stella cried out in pain and lost control of her wings once again, the she heard something from the ground.

"STELLA" Cried a voice; she looked down and saw Brandon and the others watching her.

"Stella you can do it!" He cried, "Don't let two pierced wings stop you!"

Stella listened to his words and closed her eyes, she concentrate on her wings to try and gain control; once again her wings began beating in perfect sync. It hurt terribly but she continued.

Still spear after spear shot into her wings, making the holes bigger and bigger, some spear caught her legs and arms and cut through them making her bleed, the winds was cutting into them like knifes and every time she was stricken by a spear she cried out in pain.

On the ground the group was still trying to fight off the guards and try and stop them from shooting at Stella, unfortunately soon enough they were all captured by the guards, strong sturdy ones gripped their arms to prevent them from getting away, Brandon looked up and saw Stella flying high and higher.

"Come on Stell" He called, "You can do it".

The others heard Brandon and joined in too, "Stella, Solaria needs you, come on" Layla cried out.

"Yeah, You can do it" Timmy called.

Stella heard the encouragement from her friends and carried on flying, she had to, "I can do this, I can do this" She told herself over and over again, she could see the top of the palace coming closer and closer until she was there.

On the roof there was a big silver crystal attacked to the top, it however didn't look like she remembered, there were bizarre purple, red and black beams pouring out of it and into the sky and showered over the entire realm.

"So this is what's making the realm go crazy" She said to herself, slowly she reached out her hands and touched the crystal, it began to glow from feeling Stella's warmth and goodness until the beams stopped and it began to shine in the sunlight.

Stella thought her job was done until she heard a small voice inside of her.

"Stella, your job is not done" The voice said, "Just healing the crystal won't do anything, it is only transporting the dark magic, you need to do something more".

"What?" Stella said in surprise, "Who are you?"

"I am you" The voice said, "Now hold and hand to your chest and concentrate you power on it" Stella did so and sent all her power into her chest.

She soon began to feel like she was brimming with power until a small bottle appeared in her hand.

"What is this?" She asked confused.

"This is your fairy dust, it is used to break spells like Cassandra's and Chimera's" The voice said, "Now hold it up, hold it up and let it all pour out, all over the realm".

Stella hesitated, "I don't know".

"Stella you can do it" The voice said, "Now do it, DO IT".

Stella held the bottle up with her two hands, "I CAN DO IT" She cried.

The bottle let out a magnificent light and it spilled all over the palace, it ran down the walls and towards the guards, they all were cleansed by the power and were now looking around at each other confused.

The light ran over towards every edge of Solaria, the streets were cleansed and every newspaper and memory of Cassandra being Queen was wiped, and no one even knew Chimera.

The forests that were being planned to be turned into Chimera and Cassandra's statue garden were being wiped from that too, the animals started to come back there.

"Look at that" Nova said in amazement as she looked up at Stella, "It is truly amazing".

The others all agreed, especially Brandon, "Yeah" He said, "She does look amazing".

Soon the power began to run dry from the bottle, it slowly began to weaken and then it stopped, Stella held the bottle back, "What happened to the power?"

"Nothing" The voice said, "You're done, Solaria has been cleansed, you can take you rightful place as Princess of Solaria once more".

Stella could feel herself welling up, "Thank you" She said to the voice, "But where are you coming from?"

There was a small sparkling shadow by the crystal and soon there stood the Enchantix spirit that had helped Brandon.

Stella was shocked in amazement at the beautiful woman in front of her, "Who…who are you?"

"Stella" The spirit said, "You have successfully returned Solaria to normal, now go, go back to your friends and Brandon, I know that they will be wanting to see you".

Stella nodded, "Ok" She said.

The spirit smiled and closed her eyes, and like before she slowly began to melt away into sparkles and then the sparkles flew back inside Stella.

Stella looked back down on the ground, she could only just make out the shapes of her friends down on the ground, she could also see that her friends were looking up at her.

"STELLA" Called a voice; she knew straight away who it was, it was Brandon's.

"Stella! Are you ok?" He called.

Stella had tears rolling down her face but still she couldn't help but smile, "YES" She screamed back, "I'm ok!"

"Come down here then" Came the reply, Stella smiled proudly she looked down, it was a pretty big drop and then she looked at her wings, they looked strong enough for what she was about to do.

She wanted to let herself fall, she wanted to feel the rush of it all only this time she would feel it with knowing that Solaria was safe.

She looked back down again and gave a nervous smile, but till she trusted her new wings, they could do anything she wanted, slowly they stopped beating and she fell.

The rush was incredible, it felt so daring and right, she fell faster and faster, everything seemed to right, Solaria was safe, she was ok, her friends were fine. So she let herself fall.

She looked down, she could see the ground approaching fast, she closed her eyes, and let her wings work their magic, with one beat Stella slowed down into a normal flying pace, she angled herself around so that she was now flying up right and then she landed gracefully on the floor.

She looked into the faces of her friends and they looked absolutely horrified, "Don't you ever do that again" Musa said.

Stella realized she was talking about the floor and she sheepishly put a hand behind her head, "Ah, sorry" She muttered, she then turned to the guards. They were looking around at each other confused.

"What just happened?" Asked one.

"I…don't know" Said another.

Stella cleared her throat which made all the guards look up at her, "Ah Princess Stella" They all said and bowed to her.

Stella smiled at that, it had been so long since she heard someone say that. "Listen to me" She said, "For the past few months Solaria has been put under a dark spell by that old crone" She said pointing to Cassandra who was still in the wheelchair looking angry.

"You horrid little-." Cassandra growled as she pushed herself up from her wheelchair, she charged at Stella with her arms out, ready to grab hold of her neck.

"That's enough" Called one of the guards pulling her back and placing a firm grip on her arm, the other guards joined in stopping her from attacking.

Suddenly two more guards came running down from the palace, "We found the king!" They cried out, "He had been locked in the dungeon".

Following them out of the castle was King Radius, when he saw Cassandra he looked absolutely furious.

"You" He hissed, "You locked me in that dungeon for months, you-." He stopped when he saw Stella.

"St…Stella?" He gasped, he moved closer to her with tears in his eyes, "You're…alive" he reached out and put a hand on her warm cheek, "but…Cassandra said…you died".

Stella shook her head, "No I didn't die…I'm fine dad" she told him.

Radius immediately pulled his daughter into a hug, he had been worried for the past few months about her, Cassandra had told him that she was dead and never to be seen again. Once they had pulled away from each other Radius looked at Cassandra.

"Guards, take her away" he ordered, "Leave her in the Solarian dungeon until we can find a suitable strong punishment for her".

The guards became to drag her away, Cassandra however was hollering, "I did it once and I'll do it again, Solaria will be mine".

Once she was out of sight Radius turned once again to his daughter, "You don't know how worried I was about you, I thought I would never see you again, they told me that they wanted my family off the throne and they were going to take over Solaria themselves, I am so sorry I never realized what a witch she was in the first place" He said.

Stella smiled, "Dad, its ok!" She said, "Solaria is fine and you are king once again".

Radius nodded, "I am going to see if the palace is ok" he said as he walked back inside.

Stella watched her father walk inside and then she turned to her friends, she gave them a look that all of them instantly understood.

"Uhhh… We better go with your dad" Nova quickly said, "Just…to make sure everything is ok".

They all agreed and quickly ran inside the palace, leaving Stella alone with Brandon; she walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"So" Brandon said, "How are you feeling now".

"Better, much" Stella said, "Thank you so much Brandon, for everything you did".

Brandon smiled, "No worries, you're my girlfriend, of course I was going to save you" Brandon said.

Stella looked down at the ground and then into Brandon's brown eyes, "I love you" She said.

"I love you too" He replied, Stella moved in closer and Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist, they then moved into a kiss.

Brandon couldn't remember the last time he was this happy, having Stella in his arms once again felt so perfect, so right, in that moment he decided he was never going to lose her again, he just didn't want to go through this horrible experience again.

Once the kiss had ended, they both moved into a hug, then Stella felt something tickle her back, something hot, she looked up and saw the sun. The Solarian Sun was bursting out of the grey clouds and began to shine brightly above them in the sky.

"The sun" Stella whispered.

"It's coming out, like a new beginning" Brandon told her.

"It really is" Stella replied, "It is a new beginning, Solaria will once again be free and it has been cleansed from bad things. It will once again be a happy place and everyone will be cheerful, like that sun" She said.

Brandon could only nod and agree, "Yeah" He said.

**Longest…chapter…ever! *Twitch* Then again I think it gives everyone the satisfaction of a good long chapter they've been wanting.**

**Review please; there is one more chapter to go. And then the end!**


	24. Loose Ends

**After Two years and eight months Who am I is finally coming to an end! This final chapter won't be much; it is just literally wrapping up some unfinished story lines, you might want to re read chapter 4 before hand just to refresh your memory!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Thank you to winx rocks, Queen Flora, fortune princess and Wicked Glinda for reviewing.**

**Chapter 24 Loose Ends.**

Peace was finally restored on Solaria at last, after months of torture and suffering it was restored to its natural beauty, Radius took back his rightful place on the throne and Stella's title of princess was returned to her which she happily accepted.

As for Chimera and Cassandra, the realms realized that neither of them were dead, in fact after Chimera was pushed of the moon she suffered just like Stella, however she was not as lucky as Stella and didn't land on Earth, in fact she crash landed on a forgotten realm inhabited by talking piñatas, Chimera also suffered damage to the head and now being stuck on a realm with piñatas she now believes she is one.

Cassandra on the other hand had been left deep in the Solarian jail and had been pretty much forgotten about, prison life is starting to get to her too and she is slowly going mental and often tells the guards that she will escape, this annoys both the guards and the other prisoners.

Stella was doing very well living back on Solaria, the drama that had happened before her had pretty much eaten up all of her summer and the dreadful day of returning to Alfea was drawing near.

She had managed to get all of her things back in time before they were shipped to the furnace, and now she had all of her maids re doing her room.

Stella walked in and saw her maids placing everything back in its rightful place; she smiled as everything looked just as it should.

"Well done girls" She said to the maids, "This looks fantastic!"

The maids all bowed in respect and went back to work; Stella left them in peace and made her way down to the courtyard.

Stella couldn't help remembering something she found out the other day, as the days went on she started remembering her life as Nicole, soon she had recovered her memories of Jenny, the woman that had taken care of Stella while she was in Gardenia.

Stella knew she wanted to re pay her, or at least see her one more time to tell her she wasn't returning, surely she must be worried about her. She made her way out to the courtyard and looked up to see a familiar face.

Brandon was sitting by the fountain outside; he had stayed with Stella for the rest of summer to make sure that nothing else happened to her, it was also a good chance to get on Stella's fathers good side, it was Brandon's first time meeting him so he wanted to make a very good impression.

Stella made her way to her boyfriend and sat down next to him; he looked up from the fountain to her face and smiled. She smiled back, there was no need for words, just being with each other was enough.

But still Stella couldn't get the thought of Jenny out of her mind, just once; one more time she wanted to see her, Brandon could see that something was not right so he decided to intervene.

"Stella, you don't look too great, are you feeling ok?" He asked nervously.

Stella snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Brandon, "Yeah, I'm fine" She said bluntly.

Brandon raised and eyebrow and lifted Stella's hand gently, he then moved in and kissed her lips softly, he then looked back at Stella, "You sure?" He asked again.

After that Stella knew that she couldn't keep anything from Brandon, she sighed and knew it was time to tell him.

"Ok" She mumbled, "I need you to help me with something".

Brandon was confused, "Help you? With what?"

---

Stella now stood outside the small home in Gardenia, once she had told Brandon everything about Jenny she asked him to help her find the house where she lived in, Brandon agreed and they both left for Earth.

Now she was standing at the end of the path looking at the house, she looked up at a window which used to lead to her room; she knew that it was time to see Jenny once again.

Inside the home Jenny was sitting in her living room in silence, it had been like this since Nicole had gone missing again, she had just disappeared one night and was never seen again, there was a search going for her of course and now all that Jenny could do was wait for the phone call telling her that she was safe.

Suddenly the door bell rang that brought Jenny out of her thoughts, she jumped up and ran to the door praying it was Nicole; sure enough she opened the door and saw the young girl that they had been looking for.

Stella smiled at Jenny, "hi" She whispered.

Jenny didn't say anything, she just pulled Stella into a hug, "Nicole, oh my god" She was nearly in tears as she pulled away from the hug, after that she angrily hit Stella on the arm.

"OW!" Stella cried, "What was that for?"

"What do you think?" Jenny growled, "No calls or anything, you've been missing for weeks, where the hell have you been?"

Stella bit her lip, "Well, a lot happened to me, you better sit down".

Jenny did so, and so did Stella, she was going to tell her where she was going now; well obviously she wasn't going to tell her about the fight on another realm, just that she was going to leave.

"Ok, well the reason I was gone for weeks was because I was doing some soul searching, trying to find out who I really was and you see, I found it." Stella started.

"With some help I found out that I don't live here, my parents live in another country and I go to school there and everything, I'm not too sure how I got here in the first place but I know that I wasn't trying to kill myself, oh and another thing, Brandon that guy I was seeing, he's actually my boyfriend and he was trying to help me get my memories back". Stella said.

Jenny listened to it all and bowed her head, "So you know who you are now?" She whispered, Stella nodded, "Wow, to be honest I never thought you would Nicole".

Stella blushed, "Another thing, my names not actually Nicole, I found out that it's Stella".

"Stella" Jenny repeated, "Can I just say it suits you much better than Nicole".

Stella laughed, "Thanks" Jenny cupped Stella's face in her hands, "Well, Stella. We had fun didn't we, but I guess it really is time for you to move on, you are looking so much better than you did a few months ago, and I am really happy that you've figured everything out, but still I'll miss you".

"Me too" Stella said and they both hugged again. Tears ran out of both the girl's eyes, they were happy for each other, but still sad that it was time to move on.

Stella then pulled away and got up, "Well I guess I'll see you around, I going back to my home town, but I'll come back and visit, I promise".

Jenny nodded, "I'll be looking forward to that".

Stella left the home and walked to Brandon who was standing at the end of the road, "Did it go ok?" He asked.

Stella nodded, "Yep, we're moving on" She told him.

Brandon nodded and they both walked away from Jenny's home, Brandon placed his arm around Stella and looked at her, "Do you think Jenny will be ok?"

Stella nodded, and lifted up her left arm, she clicked her fingers and sparks sprung out of it, "Yeah" She whispered, "She'll be just fine, now".

By Jenny's house a taxi was pulling up, out got a girl who looked in her early twenties, she was dressed jeans and a long sleeved shirt and was decorated with ethnic jewellery. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door, Jenny answered it and gasped, "Lilly" She whispered.

The girl nodded, "I'm home Mom" The girl said, Jenny began to cry and hugged her daughter, Stella had watched the whole thing, she was the one who summoned her daughter to come, it would be unfair that Jenny would be alone now she thought that she would help her.

Brandon smiled, "You did that didn't you?" He asked.

Stella nodded, "Yep, everyone's happy now" She looked up towards the shining sun, "It really is a new beginning isn't it?"

Brandon nodded, "Yes it is". They both stopped and embraced in a kiss, not caring who was watching.

A lot has happened to Princess Stella these months, but at least she knows who her friends are and who will help her in times of need, but best of all she discovered new things about her was and especially, Who she was.

**The End…**

**The end indeed! After Two yeas and Eight months it's all over! Oh yeah the whole Chimera being a piñata idea is Chibi Horsewoman's idea, she left it as a review and the idea has stuck in my head throughout this story and I was trying to find a good place to fit it in.**

**A big, big thanks to Lunariagirl33, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Chibi Horsewoman, firewindgirl, saPphiRe. .m0i, coolgurl800, iHeartBradyQuinn, Alex Natasha, Wicked Glinda, DCIMorse, StellanBloom, The Young Authoress, Sarahxbear, Queen Flora, Kira AKA Unspoken Darkness, pandagirl08, Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai, The All Real Numbers Symbol, Raunzy, X5 – 425 and 494, iWhisper, ..tales, Lily887787, MyCrazyVampireAddiction, cutegal, Evelyn, alexawinx, Thunderflame-chan, Shining Diamonds, rosewolf44, -Winterlurbs-, Dendarang, 429, fortuneprincess, solariansun and finally WinxClubFan9322. Seriously I love you all so much, this has been without a doubt my most successful Winx Club Story thank to all of you, you are the best!**

**And lastly, I want to say another thank you to everyone that has read my story or reviewed or anything, you are all amazing!**

**Over and out!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm**

**xxx**


End file.
